Naruto: The Super Prodigy
by Battle neurosis
Summary: As the son of Namikaze Minato, Here Naruto will be a prodigy who'll surpass every prodigy those were produced by Konoha. Sorry Bad Summary. But in this fic, Naruto will be very powerful even more than Minato.I didn't note about pairings. It could be for future consideration or it might be NaruXHina. I rated M for possible swearing and would be romantic scenes Chap 1 and 2're beta'd
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hello Friends, I am literally an old reader but it is my first fiction. So, Go easy on me, heh heh. Here, Naruto will get very much power. He'll get Rinnegan. He'll be a smart one for sure. There will be no lemon or yaoi. Naruto may be paired. There might be a poll for that or I'll decide the pairing later.**

**Naruto: The Super Prodigy**

**Prologue**

Ninja Academy of Konohagakure no Sato:

"Next, Uzumaki Naruto!" said Umino Iruka, one of the academy teachers. Naruto got up from his seat and approached the teachers. "Naruto, Henge into me then perform a kawarimi with the duster that lies on that table" said Mizuki, another teacher of the academy and a Chuunin. Naruto performed both the jutsus flawlessly. Then Iruka told Naruto to produce at least two Bunshin. That was a jutsu Naruto could never manage to do. Of course he tried his best but it was to no avail. He could never manage to shape it properly. (A/N: His Bunshin isn't too pathetic like canon. His Chakra control is better, but his Bunshin still lacks proper shaping because he has too much chakra since he's an Uzumaki and son of Namikaze Minato and the Jinchuriki of Nine tailed Demon fox).

But Naruto was never a person to back down. Even he couldn't perform that technique he'd try it again anyway. He tried, performed it, and as usual, he failed. Naruto, after he was told clearly that he failed, left the academy and went outside the building. He started feeling a little uncomfortable about something. Whenever he got that sensation, something bad always happened. And the most surprising thing is that he got this sensation whenever he came near some certain person.

**Beta Credit: Shiratsubasa**

**Who's that certain someone that raised a deadly sensation to Naruto's senses? Find out this to the next chapter. And I am promising you that next time, it won't be such a puny little chapter.  
**

**And PlEaSe R & R & R & R & R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **

**Dear friends, I'm back. It took time. Sorry for that.**

**And also sorry that I forgot about the disclaimer. It wasn't written in the prologue. So I am writing it here.**

**I don't own Naruto and its characters or any jutsus used in manga or anime. It's only for fun and certainly it's a non-commercial one. **

**Naruto: The Super Prodigy**

**Chapter 1:**

**(I'm sure everyone knows who that person is, right?)**

The person who always made him feel that way was Mizuki. Whenever Naruto came in front of him or passed by him, he would always get that sort of sensation. It felt like...some kind of nauseating feeling he couldn't express in words. But in his mind, he knew that Mizuki Sensei's intention wasn't the least good. Because he could differentiate the feelings and the sensations that radiated from people. Whenever Naruto confronted Iruka Sensei, he could tell that there was no evil or bad intention, and no overwhelming feelings of hatred. He rather felt a sense of warmth and welcome, a concerned thought from the heart. Because of this, He deducted that Mizuki Sensei wasn't a loyal ninja. He's just like the villagers but somehow different. Naruto could always sense a great pain hidden behind the villager's hatred. But Mizuki's hatred isn't the same. He felt no pain within him. It's rather an ambition with bad intention.

But, he just shrugged that thought off because he couldn't question Mizuki's personality straightforwardly. It would just make the situation worse. So to relieve his mind, he always went to the Hokage monument, climbed upon the top of the Yondaime's head, his lifelong idol, who saved Konohagakure no Sato from the attack of Kyuubi no Kitsune, and sat on it. As the thought of Mizuki faded off, he became somber. He again failed to become Genin. That damn Bunshin! It makes him sweat to shape it even just a little bit. It distorts whether or not he tries. Even though a few hours passed by, Naruto continued to sit on the monument, trying to figure out a solution since he already figured out the problem. The problem with his bunshin is the huge amount of chakra he uses on it. Suddenly he sensed Mizuki Sensei coming to approach him. Mizuki was ran on the roofs and came towards the direction of the Monument. Naruto waited for him.

A few seconds later Mizuki appeared behind Naruto, "Hello Naruto".

Naruto turned towards Mizuki and welcomed him.

"So Naruto, feeling bad for failing again, huh?" Mizuki asked Naruto simply nodded.

Naruto didn't say anything. He felt nauseated from sitting next to Mizuki. Though Mizuki is trying to console him, Naruto felt the frost behind his fake consolation.

Mizuki noticed that Naruto wasn't speaking. He also noticed the somber expression on Naruto's face. He thought mischievously that it was high time to use the Demon Brat to fulfil his ambition and get rid of him.

"Naruto, don't worry too much. There is a way to mend your failure and become a Genin." He said with hidden evil intent

Naruto's face immediately brightened at hearing that there was a way to mend his failure. But when he thought about it, he found a fault in what he was told, because if there really was a way to overcome such a failure, Iruka Sensei would've informed him.

He thought over the way to mend his failure that Mizuki told him about. There had to be a catch or at least some kind of risk to become a Genin. This story sounded too good to be true. Iruka Sensei would defiantly not want to throw me into a dangerous situation just to become Genin since there is plenty more chances to become Genin.

So, he decided to ask Mizuki Sensei whether it was dangerous or not.

"Ah! Naruto. Don't be so laid back. Of course, there will be some risks you have to make. But to become a Shinobi you have to overcome your fear and win with extreme courage. But don't worry. It isn't that dangerous. You may succeed to become Genin if you think and act quickly and efficiently."

Naruto considered his words. It wasn't so bad to hear. But somehow, his intention still felt foul.

He became really worried about Mizuki's internal personality. But he didn't comment on it. He then asked Mizuki that what task he was supposed to do. Mizuki laughed internally and triumphed out that he was actually proceeding according to the plan.

But he had no idea that Naruto could sense his intense evil intention.

"Now, listen carefully." He said as he leaned towards Naruto "To take this exam all you have to do is sneak into the Hokage tower, and steal the Forbidden Scroll of sealing, then you have to go to training ground 44, learn one Jutsu from it, and finally you have to deliver it back to me."

Hearing this, Naruto became internally frustrated about stealing something from Hokage tower.

Before Naruto could further question Mizuki, he said, "But there is one condition" he said as he held up his index finger "you can't tell anyone about this mission until you succeed and become a Genin."

Now Naruto got more suspicious about this whole process. He actually planned to ask and verify the process of mending one's failure by succeeding a particular mission to Iruka Sensei.

But now it is blocked by that condition.

Instantly, he decided that he'd inform the hokage about this.

"If Mizuki Sensei is telling the truth then I'm okay. But if Mizuki sensei is lying, then he might be some kinda spy" Naruto thought over the proposal and deducted it.

So he enthusiastically said to Mizuki, "Okay Sensei, I'll do it no matter how dangerous it is. I'll never back down from becoming Hokage."

It was true that Naruto wanted to become Hokage but he didn't follow Mizuki's instructions. On the other hand, Mizuki was jumping triumphantly, internally of course.

But to Naruto, it isn't as hidden as it should be. Naruto could read human emotion and intention just like sensing someone's soul, someone's Yin Chakra.

-XX00XX-

**Hokage Tower:-**

Naruto waited patiently to get his appointed meeting with his so called jiji. Even though he was outside the room and the room was probably sealed for discussing confidential matters he could still sense the person who was discussing village matters with the Hokage. About half an hour later, he was permitted to meet with the Sandaime.

When he entered into the room he saw a man who had one eye and one of his arms bandaged. This man had to be some sort of bad ass ninja. He could still sense the spiritual force hidden in this man, just like Jiji had in him.

Seeing Naruto enter into his office, Sarutobi Hiruzen welcomed him and asked him about his examination, even though he knew already about the results. Naruto once again became gloomy when he remembered that he failed to succeed becoming a mere genin. So he didn't say anything, but instead just shook his head horizontally to say No.

"I see. But don't be so down. Try harder next time, okay? Now, as you can see, I am discussing something important with this man, (pointing towards Danzou), so you may take your leave if there isn't anything more that you want to say." Sarutobi told Naruto

"There is something that I want to discuss with you." Hearing this Shimura Danzou turned his face towards Naruto and Sarutobi became grave this time and asked, "What is bothering you Naruto? You can tell me anything."

Naruto said, "It's about Mizuki sensei. Lately, he has been very suspicious."

This time Shimura Danzou asked, "What is so suspicious about Mizuki, Naruto?"

Then Naruto described everything that he had noticed from his conversation with Mizuki on the top of the monument while he was pouting about his failure. But he didn't tell them that he suspected Mizuki through his sensory at first.

Sarutobi and Danzou were un-informed about his ability to sense someone's intention, someone's soul existence, and someone's spiritual power. Sarutobi thought over it and then thanked Naruto to be able to detect a traitor.

After that, Danzou said, "Sarutobi, I think we should play according to Mizuki's plan."

"What are you planning to do?" Asked Sarutobi

"I intend to use Uzumaki Naruto." replied Danzou

Sarutobi declined the offer instantly and said that it's not safe for Naruto to do this kind of dangerous mission so early, hell he isn't even a genin.

"I'll send some anbu to fetch him and put him in jail after the interrogation." Sarutobi said thoughtfully.

"If we use Naruto, we may be able to calculate his true power." said Danzou

"Why do you think he has power?" asked Sarutobi.

"I have a better intuition. I think Naruto is a good bait to fetch Mizuki with solid evidence." replied Danzou.

This time Naruto responded and said, "Jiji, I want to do it. I want to fetch Mizuki. He isn't so tough, is he?"

"No Naruto, I can't take this kind of risk. You may be killed." replied Sarutobi in a worried tone.

Hearing this Naruto became gloomy. He just lost a chance. He could've impressed Jiji and demand him to promote him to genin for succeeding a B ranked mission. He scolded his luck.

He turned around and left the room without any words.

He's just too depressed to deal with anything right now. "You didn't answer my question, Danzou." Said Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"You know what I mentioned before. He has power enough to…. " Danzou tried finish his speech but halted by Sarutobi.

"ENOUGH, just stop there, you don't need to mention that."

Meanwhile, the whole conversation was heard by a weird plant like creature. When he left the room, he sensed evil intention of that creature.

He was sure that this creature would inform Mizuki otherwise it's the member of Mizuki's spy group which could teleport itself.

He knew what the meaning of teleport was. He heard it from Iruka sensei when he lectured on the topics of Yondaime hokage. It is said that Yondaime could teleport himself from one place to another instantly.

So he assumed that that plant like creature whose evil intention he sensed before actually teleported himself or something like that because the creature just vanished.

Firstly, he intended to tell them about this information and turned around to re-enter into the room but dismissed it. Yet he did not want to reveal his ability to anyone.

-xx00xx-

Naruto was now near the Hokage monument and tried to search any sign of that creature's spiritual energy or inner intention. Of course, he found Mizuki but didn't find that creature. It even disappeared from this village.

Meanwhile in hokage tower, Shimura Danzou and Hiruzen Sarutobi were still discussing or debating about this new issue.

"If you can't let the boy go, he'll be derived from a valuable experience" Said Shimura Danzou.

"No, he's still too green to do this. He can't take so much violence and moreover, It will be dangerous if Mizuki flashed out the secret to Naruto to taunt or corrupt him. I just can't let that happen, Danzou. " Sarutobi said, countering Danzou's suggestion

"Sooner or later, you have to reveal it, Sarutobi. If you don't, it'll be a disaster to you, to me to everyone village and may even include the other elemental nations.", Answered Danzou without any emotion. Danzou sighed as he did not get an answer.

"I will take my leave now. Do you have anything else you'd like to mention?" inquired Danzou.

"No, you may leave." answered Sarutobi. Sarutobi thought over what Danzou said.

-XX00XX-

**Same Day: 6:30 pm**

After the Sandaime thought over it, he finally came to a conclusion. He summoned an anbu with the code name Cat.

"Call Naruto immediately. Tell him it's an urgent call from me." Sarutobi ordered. Cat vanished via shunshin technique instantly.

"I want to squish the truth out as soon as possible." thought the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Meanwhile, Uzumaki Naruto was taking a nap under a tree on a training ground. He given up hope on the fact to graduate this year. He planned a theory to make up for his problem during this leisure times. He analyzed through his sense that when he wanted to make a bunshin he had to extract a very small amount of chakra from his vast reservoir. But this isn't the main problem. The main problem is executing this plan to extract a very small amount of chakra from a chakra ocean. He tried to cut a small, very small portion of chakra. He even succeeded to cut a small portion after trying many more times. But somehow he couldn't use that small amount of chakra to execute the Bunshin technique perfectly. It's just so insanely impossible for him to use that small portion of chakra. So, he thought that if he cut more chakra instead of small amount of chakra he might create a giant version of the clone technique. He then laughed at his own imagination of creating a giant clone or maybe clones. It might be even a hard clone if he condensed it with more chakra because he had plenty of chakra. But then he thought what would be the sign of seal to execute it. He discovered that he didn't know. But he might try to use the same seal that was used to execute Bunshin technique.

He was going to give a shot of his new theory, but, instantly, he sensed a person's existence coming towards him. After sensing the person's chakra that was heading towards him at a great speed, a millisecond later, an anbu appeared in front of him. Naruto tried to put some distance between them but immediately he recognized this chakra.

This is an anbu named Cat that works directly under the hokage. Cat is really a female. Naruto could differentiate gender through his sensory. Beside this, anyone could detect her as a female for her curve of body, her hair style, or her sound of speaking.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are called by Hokage – sama immediately. Hokage – sama told me to tell you that it is very urgent. So, don't delay." Cat informed Naruto.

"Hai, I'll head towards the Hokage tower." said Naruto as he shunshined. Cat was astonished to see an academy student performed the shunshin technique.

"He is really a prodigy." Thought Cat.

**-XX00XX-**

Hiruzen Sarutobi activated a privacy seal so he could talk to Naruto without being spied or eavesdropped upon.

"Did you ask for me, jiji?" inquired Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I did call you." The hokage said taking a deep breath. "Now, Naruto-kun…I am going to tell you about your parents,…your heritage." Said Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, hesitating a little bit.

"I have to tell him, it may get worse if I don't" thought Sarutobi.

Meanwhile, Naruto who was listening to this was feeling anxious and nervous but at the same time extremely happy and glad that he could know his mother who died on the night of Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, his beloved village. He loves this village very much. People hated him. But he didn't care. And he truly could sense their pain of losing their near & dear ones. And, moreover, civilian people had no knowledge about sealing. They must assume a wrong possibility. He forgave them. He had no grudge against them. He knew people would see him a hero if he would get a chance to save the village like Yondaime. And for that he needed to graduate, to become Hokage, and overall to become a Ninja known as the hero of Konoha.

"Naruto, your mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina" said Sarutobi.

"Uzumaki Kushina?" said Naruto.

"Yes, your surname comes from your mother's maiden name." Replied Sarutobi.

"Hmm." responded Naruto. "That means my assumption is correct.", thought Naruto.

"Your mother came from Uzushiogakure, a village that was a great ally to ours from its beginning." Sarutobi continued, "And your mother was a jinchuriki". Hearing this, Naruto became astonished.

He isn't ignorant of that word. He might've not listened to many of Iruka sensei's boring lectures, but he never missed any important topics if it was even a portion of history.

"I see." Naruto responded.

"During your birth your mother's seal weakened and Kyuubi got itself freed from its container and started rampage." Hokage informed him.

"So, my mother died for me. It must've been painful to have been giving birth and at the same time having the kyuubi being ripped out of her. " Naruto said sadly.

"No, Naruto kun your mother didn't die for child birth and even for extracting Kyuubi from her. It's just impossible for any Uzumaki woman to die during child birth. Uzumaki's are said to have strong vitality. Your mother and Uzumaki Mito, wife of Shodaime Hokage, were living examples." Informed Sarutobi.

"Then how did she die?" responded Naruto.

Sarutobi said, "Your mother died to save you from Kyuubi's attack during the ritual of seal. And your father was…

"Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage" Naruto said as he completed Sarutobi's sentence

"Huh? How…how do you know this? Who told you?" asked Sarutobi wondering about it and suspiciously.

"No one. I figured it out. It isn't that hard to notice the similarity between my father and me. And I had no grudge. He had to do his job. And there is only one person he could trust who'll contain Kyuubi for the welfare of the village. Am I not that baby?" Sarutobi really now astonished that Naruto could find out so easily.

"When did you find out this?" inquired Sarutobi.

"I found out when I saw Yondaime's picture was showed on the day of Kyuubi festival though it was an art work but a fine one." Answered Naruto.

"I see" responded Sarutobi. "That means you know about your status Naruto, don't you?"

"Yeah, I am the jinchuriki of Nine tailed demon fox. I also noticed the Eight Signed Seal, it's fascinating" Answered Naruto.

Sarutobi suddenly took a hard decision. "Naruto, is not, that fool he pretended to be. Inside, he has a fully matured mind. His IQ must be sharp. I revised Iruka's report. Except Bunshin, he passed every particular test well. He might be hiding most of his ability so as to not reveal it so publicly just like that Nara boy. Last year, I promoted a genin who had no ability to mold chakra but very much talented at Taijutsu. I may promote Naruto to the rank of genin. He is matured far too much to the point that if I don't pass him, he might lose his will to become a ninja." Sarutobi thought deeply for a moment.

"Well Naruto, it seems that you are not as foolish you seem to be on the outside. So, I'll make a deal with you I'll let you play along with what Mizuki tried to trick you into doing. And if you can defeat him then I'll promote you to genin personally. On one condition though... " Sarutobi said as he took a breather. "You will be getting aid from Iruka."

Naruto at first was surprised at the task he was given. But what surprised him the most was the reward. Letting all of this sink into his brain, Naruto became energetic once more.

"So, what should I do?" asked Naruto.

"Come with me." Said Sarutobi. Sarutobi left the Hokage chamber and took a turn at the left side of the corridor.

Sarutobi continued walking past the second corridor with Naruto tailing him. Sarutobi then stopped right in front of door which was sealed. Sarutobi flashed through some hand seals and pour some chakra into the seal along with his blood. Naruto could sense the flow chakra executing from the Hokage's hands. Sarutobi then pushed the door open and entered into the room. Naruto was going to enter into the room along with him, but Sarutobi Held a hand in front of himself and shook his head ordering Naruto not to enter. Around a minute or two had passed by the time the Hokage came back. In his hands was a large scroll at least length of 4 feet and a diameter of 1 foot. The Hokage handed the scroll over to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the scroll "Is this the Forbidden Scroll?".He asked as he took it from the Sandaime.

"Yes, it is." Replied Hokage.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Naruto asking himself more than the Hokage. He was getting excited. He was going to do his first official mission, a mission to gain the rank of genin, a stepping stone to his lifelong goal.

"Discuss along with Iruka about your plan to catch Mizuki red handed. And mind you, there isn't much time. It's already dawn." Suggested Sandaime Hokage. Naruto Nodded

" Alright then, I am leaving, jiji. Bye." Said Naruto and left the Hokage tower to search Umino Iruka, one of the Chuunin of Konohagakure no sato, and an instructor of Konoha's Ninja Academy.

**-XX00XX-**

**Iruka's Residence:**

Iruka was in the kitchen boiling some water for tea. He had finished his afternoon shift. He needed to rejuvenate. What is better than a cup of warm tea relieving him from his weary job of paperwork? Iruka retired himself from field work …it was long at least 5 years that he didn't occupy himself in any hardcore battle. Of course he occasionally took various C or B-rank missions. Sandaime Hokage put himself in administrative work for afternoon shift and academic work for morning shift. His precious tea was almost made by the time the door of his house was knocked on. He groaned

"What is it now?" Iruka is as fanatic as Naruto when it came to tea. But the difference is while Naruto loved Ramen and ate it horribly fast, Iruka took his time to drink it as slowly as possible to smell the aroma of the tea while he savour the warm taste with every sip.

Iruka used the echolocation technique to check on whoever is behind the door. This echolocation technique is applied by expelling chakra in a steady flow with a very thin layer of chakra. If the chakra was blocked by something solid, the user would get the same sensation if the user touched that thing before and thus got an image from it of who or what that thing would be. So, Iruka could detect who the person was though he's little bit surprised because Naruto never paid a visit to his home. But he didn't want to make him wait any longer. So, he opened the door and greeted Naruto.

"Iruka sensei, I got a mission." Informed Natuto.

"What…! How? Who gave it you?" Iruka was surprised.

"Yeah, yeah…Jiji gave me." Again Naruto informed.

"But you are not a ninja yet. You didn't even pass the exam, did you?" Iruka was trying to accuse Naruto.

"Ahha…you are always making haste… it is a special circumstance. You are my back up or assistant something like that..." Naruto said with an expression "Our mission is to kick Mizuki's ass as long as we want. But first priority is to retrieve the forbidden scroll and to catch him in the act." told Naruto.

Iruka sighed and looked at Naruto sternly.

"Don't try to prank me. I know that you love pranking but you can't fool me Naruto, just stop joking around about this kind of serious matter and go home." Iruka admonished Naruto.

"Well, at least I'll be able to go finish that traitor off with my own hand." Thought Naruto.

"Well, if you don't want to assist me, then don't." Naruto said simply " It isn't that I am insisting on you. It's your will whether you assist me or not, Iruka sensei." Telling this Naruto left the place and went to his apartment.

He kept the sealing scroll in his apartment. So, he headed for house. He opened the door and entered into the room. But after looking around, the most fearful thought in his mind was that he couldn't find the Scroll.

"Shit! How could I be so reckless? I should be more cautious." Thought Naruto deeply. He started panicking. He LOST the most treasured scroll of Konohagakure no sato.

But he immediately calmed himself, thinking that panicking not the solution. He had to find out who the thief was. He flared his chakra and activated his sensory technique. It didn't take him much time to pinpoint the thief. He saw him several times in Konoha, he occasionally followed him, wore an eye-glass and always used to smile in a sickening manner, he doesn't know the person's name but Naruto was sure that he was a Konoha ninja.

"Why the hell is a Konoha ninja stealing the Forbidden Scroll and above all of that, how the hell did he find out that I had the Scroll? I came to my house using high level stealth techniques to blur the vision of a passerby. I even concealed my chakra. The only person who saw me carrying the scroll was Mizuki sensei. But it was more like I let him see me so that he believe that I stole the scroll without alerting anyone recently.

"I see. These two are colleagues for treason. So, I found another traitor, huh?" Naruto had these thoughts in a mere second.

Then he dashed off to the outside of his apartment to catch the thief that stole the Scroll.

**-XX00XX-**

**In the forest of death:**

"So, you _did_ steal the Scroll from him. I was wondering what made you late." Mizuki tried to taunt Kabuto. But Kabuto didn't buy it. He's the type of man who always keeps his cool.

"It took time to avoid being spotted. And yes, it wasn't much. That foolish boy kept it in his unsecured apartment. You were correct. Firstly, I had doubts on your info that he kept the Scroll in his apartment. I just couldn't believe that a smart boy like Naruto could fall into a trap like that. But it seems that I was overestimating him. He isn't that smart." Kabuto said loud enough to get heard by Mizuki. Unknown to them, that, there is a blonde child hearing Kabuto's accents.

Mizuki asked, "So, you came here unobservant of anyone, huh?"

"Yeah, no one saw me, at least... I didn't sense anyone's chakra, but my gut telling me that we shouldn't stay here for much longer. I felt a little bit eerie whilst coming here and for some reason am still feeling like that." Kabuto expressed himself to Mizuki.

**Hokage Tower:**

Iruka had doubts on what Naruto told him, so he went to the tower to confirm it with the Hokage himself.

"Hokage-sama, did you assign Naruto with mission that would lead him to pass the exam that he failed today." Inquired Iruka.

"Yes, but it seems like you didn't believe his words." said Hokage calmly.

"I thought he was kidding with me." Said Iruka said as he regretted his actions.

"Either way, you have been assigned with this mission, so tail Naruto and retrieve the Scroll." Ordered the Hokage.

**Forest of Death:**

**CRACK…**Kabuto got axe-kicked on the right shoulder. Kabuto's shoulder blade instantly removed from its place…the force created from the kick enforce Kabuto to crumple his right knee on the surface. Several of his brachial nerves got kneaded. Kabuto let out a howl for extreme pain.

These all happened in a mere second. Mizuki suddenly tensed when he saw Naruto crush Kabuto.

Mizuki reacted arrogantly and kicked the retreating form of Naruto who kicked the back of Kabuto with his left leg instantly after axe-kicking on Kabuto's shoulder to make a distant from both Mizuki and Kabuto.

But Mizuki's kick didn't reach Naruto's face as Naruto's retreating from was speedy enough to outdone Mizuki's kick.

And for that force that created Naruto to retreat from Kabuto by kicking back of the Kabuto, Kabuto got crushed on face against a tree that was in front of him. Kabuto started bleeding from his nose…his nasal bone got cracked. He started howling from the physical pain he received.

He tried to search for the scroll that dropped from his right hand due to the damage of his brachial nerves of right shoulder. He started feeling great pain at his Nape. He crawled back towards the Scroll that lied on the surface.

Meanwhile, Naruto dodged a sweep kick aimed for his legs, by flipping backwards.

As Mizuki again offensively attacked him, Naruto sidestepped a little bit from the straight-line vision of Mizuki when Mizuki got near and did a middle kick by rotating his hip and his body in the direction of his right legged kick thus enforcing the kick to Mizuki's left side ribs and dodging Mizuki's right hand punch. The Middle kick cracked the several midst ribs of Mizuki.

Mizuki lost his balance due to the kick and the dodge and so he fell and crushed angularly on surface on the left side of Naruto and skidded through the soil thus breaking the joint of bones of the elbow of right hand that got the pressure of his entire fallen and skidded body.

Mizuki tried to get up but felt pain jolt through his entire body when he tensed the muscle. He just couldn't use enough force to get up as he felt pain at mid ribs and at the left side of his chest.

Meanwhile, Kabuto used his medical ninjutsu to heal his kneaded nerves but it's not easy for even a medic-ninja to cure this kind of problem, moreover, self healing, like that.

But he managed to stand and gather his chakra at his feet to use a high speed shunshin technique.

Seeing as Kabuto got out of the situation leaving him in danger, Mizuki felt an inner agony, anger, and rage rising out of him.

Naruto also got Mizuki's deadly sensation, his feeling anger and betrayal.

Naruto used his extreme speed to his advantage and crushed Mizuki's back under his leg. The extreme force caused the ground underneath of Mizuki to crumble.

Mizuki couldn't bear the pain and screamed out loudly but the force also caused Mizuki to spill some blood from mouth.

Mizuki tried to gather some chakra but once more his head became a target.

Mizuki fell unconscious immediately due to the damage his head had suffered.

Naruto continued standing in that spot and observed the damage Mizuki had suffered.

Mizuki was certainly unconsciousness.

Naruto sat under a tree after tying Mizuki to a trunk that was in front of him.

He took the scroll and opened it. He knew that he shouldn't but he did.

Actually, he was curious about this scroll. What kinds of jutsu was stored in it?

After opening the scroll, the first technique he saw was titled 'Kage bunshin no jutsu'.

Reading the name, he became interested. Because, He couldn't perform the bunshin technique but he never learned or heard about Kage bunshin.

He thought that this kind of bunshin might help him to fill the gap of the bunshin technique or help him to formulate or build his new technique about bunshin that he thought about before the Hokage called him.

**Hokage Tower:**

"It seems that Naruto-kun indeed has some secrets that he didn't share with even me. He snuck upon these two spies, one which was surely a low to mid-chuunin while other one was certainly high chuunin. He even did some scores on both of them without using any ninjutsu. He must have only used chakra and Taijutsu. He even knows how to conceal chakra and unleash it at the exact time, and moreover, those hard kicks were certainly concentrated with chakra. But then, that would mean he already has chakra control so good that it would probably distribute chakra through his foot effectively." Sandaime thought very deeply.

"It seems that Danzou knew the truth about Naruto's strength and his desire to hide it from the both of us. Danzou must've been keeping track of Naruto more than I have." Sandaime thought about it more as he stood in front of the crystal ball.

Meanwhile, Iruka was using to echolocation technique and swiftly moved towards the direction of the chakra that was very faint.

"Shit! It's coming from deeper area in the forest. I have to speed up more. Hang on Naruto. I am coming soon!" Iruka was thought worriedly.

**Half Hour passed:**

Naruto was then very excited. He learnt the new bunshin technique. He could also sense two very familiar shinobi coming towards him.

Naruto took Mizuki's unconscious body and made four clones. As he could make two hundred clones effortlessly, it wasn't hard for him to pump these four clones with high chakra capacity. But even then he only pumped three clones with high chakra capacity. The other one just got as much chakra as a normal genin.

But the problem is that it gets dispelled after receiving a strong punch even if you do give the clones extra chakra. But the advantage is that if they're given more chakra, they use it to boost up their speed and accuracy. He also noticed that the dispelled clones gives away its memory to its originator.

The real Naruto then picked up Mizuki and headed for the village masking his chakra so as to not be discovered.

He accomplished his mission. He incapacitated Mizuki and reclaimed the forbidden scroll.

**-XXXX000000XXXX-**

**Beta help from: Shiratsubasa**

**Now we have to find out those persons who are tailing behind Naruto. **

**And it will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Till then be safe.**

**Oooh another thing: My next chapter might come lately because of my upcoming exam. It'll start on the 9****th**** July. So, what you have to do is wait and wait. Next chapter might be displayed within the month of August.**

**And finally please review or leave a comment. It certainly encourages me. I'll appreciate even constructive criticisms. So do leave some comments… **

**Good Bye :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:**** Hello friends…I'm back.**

**Disclaimer:****I don't own naruto and its characters or any jutsus used in manga or anime. It's only for fun and certainly it's a non-commercial one. **

**Naruto: The Super Prodigy**

**Chapter 02:**

Naruto was running through the woods. He then sensed more people with high chakra capacity approaching towards the fighting place.

He even sensed some ninja whom he didn't have ever seen or known. They were tailing him after entering into forest but never showed any sense of emotion only moving like a emotionless drones.

Naruto laughed. Foolish!

Naruto created those clones for back up. One of them became Naruto himself, another one henged himself into the battered Mizuki who was lying on the ground. Another one was hiding into the leaves of tree to the higher branches with suppressing the clone's itself chakra. And the less pumped chakra clone henged itself into the scroll that was lying on the ground.

The two people, one of the two were Iruka. Naruto actually was heading towards Iruka. Another one was that plant thing.

But this plant creature actually was following Naruto's path.

Naruto grumbled. "Again that plant thing is trying to spy my mission. How troublesome!".

"Now how can I mislead it?" Naruto pondered.

**Plant thing (Zetsu):**

"We should make a little bit more distance from the boy."

"**Why should we?" "He's a mere child."**

"But remember one thing, we can't yet find out what sorts of tricks that kid possessed."

"**So what? Eventually we shall find out."**

"**Beside you whelp, you know that we actually get to know some abilities of him."**

"Ah! So bad Moth! Whatever, we should be careful about the kid. If he somehow manages to detect us then our cover will be doomed."

"**As if we are a mere child that we can be flushed out so easily. Don't make us so little. We spied on various kage before. They even couldn't detect us let alone this fucking child. What a shame of you!"**

"Whatever! Just be careful. We could henge like any anbu and spy on him."

"**Stop babbling around!"**

"But it's a good idea, isn't it? He can't even recognize us."

Black Zetsu grumbled, **"OK. Then do it."**

**Naruto:**

"What the hell is this!" Naruto exclaimed.

He saw through his special sensory ability that the plant thing henged itself just like Cat. Actually the whole organism, the skin, hair, all things changed into molecular level but not entirely as same as the anbu named Cat.

But there was still some resemblance inwardly or mostly outwardly.

"Whoa…! How can it be?!" Naruto mused.

He still can differ it because he sensed him before the transformation. And another cause is he can differ the spirit of this plant thing and Cat's spirit.

"Well Now I have to stop this thing. Otherwise it will create misunderstanding for sure." Naruto turn himself off of the way and boosted his speed to fetch Zetsu or newly created Cat.

**Zetsu:**

"He's coming towards the opposite direction. Did he drop something? We didn't notice anything that was dropped by him."

"**Yeah, it seems he's turning back for something…Don't worry. We are now transformed. He won't doubt…" **

"**How about snatching the scroll? It would be beneficial to us."**

"How can we do that, though? We aren't fighting type. Again that Naruto kid is powerful."

"**Ah…Moron. We are now Cat. If we refer that we are ordered by Hokage to take the scroll from him then, he won't resist."**

"Whatever! Again we should be cautious more. Besides that, we're only ordered to spy on him because the brat is the suspicious one."

**Hokage Tower:**

"Why's he heading back?!" Sarutobi was musing.

"Is something wrong?" mused Sarutobi.

"He took the scroll. He put the bunshins behind for dodging any shinobi. He almost masked his chakra for that. Then what's bothering him?" Sarutobi trying to get the reasoning.

**Naruto:**

"Here he's heading to me also. Let's see what he has come up to with me?" Naruto mused.

Several minutes later Naruto was confronted by Zetsu.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are ordered to deliver the scroll to me." Cat Ordered Naruto.

"Why? I also ordered to deliver it to Hokage-sama." Naruto replied.

"But that order was banned as a new order has been stated." Cat reasoned.

"Then let's go together." Naruto suggested.

"No, you are not allowed to enter into the room where Hokage sama is waiting." Cat bluffed.

Meanwhile Naruto prayed to Kami to get arrived here of Iruka. Because it would be easier to fight against this whelp if he got assistance from someone rather than alone himself.

Iruka was passing through the trees speedily.

He now can sense Naruto a little bit, again.

It was so faint signal of his chakra. But he was moving fast. That meant he wasn't hurt.

Because a lttle bit before, Iruka couldn't detect through his technique as Naruto was masking his chakra signature.

Even Hokage couldn't detect him for a while.

Because it was hard to find someone who masked there chakra when one was using the crystal ball.

**Naruto with Zetsu:**

"Well, I am sorry. I can't deliver it to you. You seem suspicious." Naruto stated blatantly.

"Why?" Cat stated monotonously trying to respond as Anbuish as he could.

Because Zetsu didn't touch Cat. So he couldn't get the internal structure of Cat. Zetsu tried it through his own sensory ability to mimic Cat's body structure. But couldn't form any genetic structure. Zetsu's genetic structure was of a random kunoichi's.

**(A/N: He could perform if he touched Cat like canon or knew Cat's internal physiques. I am referring how Zetsu clone get the whole inner and outer construction of Kisame while touching Kisame's skin in that water dome of Kisame behind the Ink, unfolded from Hachibi Jinchuriki.)**

"Because you seem odd. You don't talk like her. You don't deny like her. Even you don't approach to me to talk like she like to. There is a lot of difference between you and Cat." Naruto was reasoning and blaming Zetsu to make the cause to start a fight so that he could capture this thing.

He knew he's bluffing because this plant thing was really near to the attitude of a Cat he knew before.

"Ah…Naruto-kun, you know I am in duty. I can't act like that." Zetsu tried to change his tactic using more sudden intelligence.

"Now he got caught. Cat never acted like that. She was always formal." Naruto mused mischievously as he found his reason to pound this thing into ground.

Naruto dashed against instantly after Zetsu's trial of convincing her into more girlish way.

Zetsu never expected this action moreover this stunning speed.

As if Naruto just teleported to his front though he could see a little bit yellow & orangish blur and smash Zetsu's back against a tree behind Zetsu.

Cat(Zetsu) coughed some bloods from its mouth.

Naruto grabbed Zetsu's neck very hardly with chakra infused right hand. He tightened his grip.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Iruka arrived.

**Naruto's previous fighting place:**

Several anbu downed towards Naruto's clone that was acting as a Naruto himself.

An anbu with Lion's mask came over to the blonde and asked, "What happened? What's going on?"

They were patrolling near this area.

"Look. There's a scroll." An anbu with tiger mask informed everyone.

"I noticed it earlier." Lion responded to tiger mask anbu.

"Where's the real one?" Lion's mask anbu asked or what seems to be demanded the reply from Naruto.

"Well, it seems that this lion anbu is a hyuuga and just like every Huuga, an arrogant one, huh" Naruto clone mentally smirked.

"Well you know, boss left us for fetching potential more foes or spies. We are just bait. It seems that you guys just ruined my boss's plan to fetch more spy or get more info from them." Naruto clone childishly pouted.

"Well, stop being child. Let your back up clone be displayed before us. I can see it. It's useless now." Lion responded grumbly.

"Irritating child." Lion masked anbu mumbled embarrassingly.

"Whatever, it seems that we have no use right now. We'd be better dispelled us off." Thus telling it all the clones got dispelled.

"Team, search the area for anything that suspicious to come out, just inform me through the earpieces. Now scatter." Lion assembled his order.

**Naruto:**

Iruka was stunned that Naruto was hurting an Anbu.

"Good to have you, Iruka-sensei." Naruto responded, "Aren't you going to assist me to beat this…Spy."

"Whoa…? Naruto. She isn't the spy, is she?" Iruka was baffled.

"Why doubting! It's a spy." Naruto objected.

"oh-huh, I see." Noticing Mizuki's battered body, he responded, "She's then his assistant."

"I don't know." Naruto responded.

"…" Zetsu remained silent.

"Ugh! What the hell!" Naruto felt a sharp pain at his right hand.

He noticed that this henged Cat was draining his chakra. But He didn't panick.

He endured the chilly pain at his palm of right hand by which he gripped Zetsu. He could clearly see that the chakra sucked up from his hand.

There was some sorts of tinny energy void barrier that pulling the chakra to fill itself.

It was thin and can't be seen through normal eyes. But Naruto could detect the chakra shape of the void.

After that, instantly, the chakra got out from the void as the plant willed the chakra to spread to his body and the energy barrier became void again thus sucking up more chakra from Naruto's hand and body.

Whether people would panick about it, Naruto didn't even bother to panick.

Somehow, he found it amusing of a technique.

"So Genius! This technique would really be a useful one." Naruto mused gladly.

But Naruto couldn't test the jutsu whether he could perform it or not as Iruka landed a hard punch to its nose considerably breaking it if not less.

Naruto removed his hand instantly.

"Thanks. He was draining my chakra." Naruto told.

Though Zetsu got a good punch he didn't seem to shudder a bit and took this mini pause as a chance to flee and so it performed its own type of teleportation and got away from the place through the earth.

"It went away. SHIT!" Naruto cursed.

Naruto carried Mizuki's body and Iruka took the scroll.

"Let's go, Iruka-sensei." Naruto told. "It seems that there are so many foes and we need to inform jiji-san."

"Yeah. Well…I still can't believe an anbu betrayed the village. Moreover, all anbu was selected by Hokage sama personally. It's still unbelievable." Iruka expressed his exclaimation.

"Well, you see that the woman wasn't anbu. She just was pretending herself as an anbu. She may be a clone or henge of something. Because I know majority of anbu, but she's not acting like real one." Naruto explained to Iruka.

"Hmmm. I see. So, you doubt but you saw his broken nose and a little bit of blood, didn't you?" Iruka rresponded to that.

"Yeah, I saw it." Naruto replied.

"Then you should know that a clone can't bleed and I am sure that if it was a henge then it would break, getting such a hard punch from me. No offense or self boasting here, remember it. It's a fact, Naruto." Iruka reasoned.

"Well, may be, in that case, it's some type of special clone or something else….**but I'm damn sure, **Iruka sensei, that, the woman** was not Cat.**" Naruto replied forcing a little bit to the last statement.

"Hmm…I see." Iruka solemnly responded.

**Near to the border of Hi ni kuni and Takigakue:**

"What happened?" a masked asked.

"I think he's the one we sought for. During my observations, I noticed that he's somehow a little bit cool headed and Genius just like Yondaime." A very plant like creature replied to its master.

"I see…then I need to be careful. I want to see him in actions." Masked man demanded.

"Well I couldn't get near him due to a patrolling anbu team nearby. But I confronted him through a henge of an anbu. HE's the clever one and detected me easily. He's too much speedy for his own age." White Zetsu talked.

"**And what about Pain? Shouldn't I inform him?**" Black Zetsu asked.

"You'll do after you finished showing."

"As you wish, **my master.**" responded that plant creature.

**Hokage Tower:**

"So in a nutshell, you found another konoha traitor and a spy henged in Cat. But here I knew that Cat is with me here all the time in shadows." Hokage told.

"You deduced that this Cat was not real through reminding or comparing Cat's behavior towards you and the behavior of that clone's towards you, right?"

"Yeah, jiji san." Naruto responded.

"Hmm. I see. It seems that there is still that kind of clone I heard of. But it's impossible to manifest this kind of clone without…" Sandaime mumbled like this and later words or word can't be heard by Naruto.

"So, as for a successful mission, I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato, declare you a gennin of Konohagakure no sato as I promised before." Sandaime composed himself as he noticed that he's mumbling his thought out loud in front of Naruto and Iruka. So he announced it before Iruka and Anbu guard of Hokage who were hiding through camouflage though Naruto could sense them easily.

"Thank you, jiji san." Naruto responded gratefully.

Naruto was glad and happy. His graduation process brought out a traitor to light.

"Congratulation Naruto. You are now a ninja of this village." Iruka greeted Naruto

"Thanks Iruka-sensei." Naruto responded.

Iruka went to his desk and brought a headband with the insignia of Konohagakure no sato's mark on a metal plate.

He gave it to Naruto and told him to bind it to his forehead.

"Well, now, Naruto-kun, do you have anything to say more?" Sarutobi asked politely.

"No jiji-san. I am finished with my briefing. I don't have anything to say regarding this matter or anything." Naruto replied.

"Then you both are dismissed." Sarutobi told.

"Hai Jiji-san/Hokage sama." Iruka and Naruto responded simultaneously.

**Underground Base of Root:**

An eagle masked shinobi kneeled before Shimura Danzou, leader of a branch of anbu, titled root anbu.

"Now, you are dismissed."

"Hai, Danzou –sama." Responding this, root operative left the place.

"Hmm…the kid has power and talent indeed. I need a grab to him before it goes out of hand." Danzou thought grimly.

-XXXX000XXXX-

That night Naruto recalled his day's events.

He never thought it would turn out like that.

It's actually too much **ridiculous** for him to pass like that.

Everything he accomplished till then through a **ridiculous** way.

Such as his chakra reservoir was **ridiculously** large!

Yet his chakra control was **ridiculously** lame though it's improving!

Villagers' behaviors towards him were also **ridiculous** comparing to other infant though then he had known that it's because of Kyuubi!

And again he's **ridiculously** a **ridiculous** person to have the the most powerful demon!

**How Ironic!**

He thought about it deeply.

He sighed. He just couldn't stay in past. He had to excel in ninja life. It's his destiny, may be.

"I'd better sleep now otherwise thinking this kind of things keeps me wake up the whole night. In that case, I won't be able to join the academy in morning." Mumbling about this he merged himself into the realm of Sleep in a few minutes.

-XXXX0000XXXX-

Naruto was going to the academy.

0o0o

He woke up early in the morning and finished his warm up by jogging, running and practicing taijutsu and kenjutsu with two wooden sticks.

The both sticks were as long as a Ninjato.

Then he resumed his speedy Ken-taijutsu spar with his clones.

Naruto's Ken-taijutsu was very formidable even for most chunnin of Konohagakure.

His Ken-taijutsu was based on offensive katas and extreme speed.

It's Naruto's one of the special abilities that he could run or move so fast that a Jounin was hard pressed to detect his movement clearly, let alone any gennin.

He practiced till the time was almost right for the initiation of Academy class.

So, he left the clearing and went to home to take a quick bath and ramen with vegetables.

Then he left his apartment to arrive at Academy.

**-XXX000XXX-**

Naruto entered into the classroom.

He was then searching for an empty bench to sit.

Then he noticed Uchiha Sasuke was sitting on a bench where two seats were empty.

Naruto sat there and greeted Sasuke.

Naruto was never a child that accrued any grief.

But Sasuke was not that type. He's a cold one. He did react to nothing but sparring. Naruto didn't know why Sasuke always behaved like this.

Once, Naruto asked about it to Sasuke. But instead an answer, he got a cold glare and a warning to never ask him anything ever.

But later, he could know from his jii-san that he lost his clan by a massacre done by his own brother.

Naruto stole a glance to Sasuke and notice that he's being silent and showing a blank face.

"Such a weird guy!" Naruto remarked Sasuke mentally.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was a little bit astonished to see Naruto wearing a head band. "How can he get a head band? I am sure that he failed yesterday. Did he steal it from someone?...No, it cannot be because if he stole then he won't be able to be a shinobi. Beside this, it's pointless to steal because Iruka sensei also knew about his failure. Hmmm… I see…he might get it from any kind of favors from Hokage or something like that."

Suddenly, all students noticed that two certain little kunoichi was fighting over and over with each other at the door to gain upper hand so that they could sat beside their precious Sasuke-kun.

But they were scolded by Iruka for making such a fuss and blocking the door entrance.

Sakura got up quickly from their mini wrestling and rushed to the vacant spot to another side of Sasuke and sat down there.

"So everyone came. Good…Now…my students, you are a proud ninja of the great Hidden Leaf Village." Thus Umino Iruka started his boring lecture for a few minutes.

Sakura noticed that Naruto, the second best of their class, who ironically, failed to pass yesterday, came here.

She, moreover, astonished that Iruka-sensei did say nothing to him though Iruka noticed Naruto while lecturing, quite a few times.

"Oi Naruto, how can you get the head band?" Sakura inquired.

Naruto was musing about some sensation he was getting.

It's so weird sensation.

"Someone must be focusing on me." Naruto mused but interrupted by a harsh girlish screech.

He didn't need to sense who it was. Of course, It would be Sakura to ask like that.

"SAKURA, PAY ATTENTION." Iruka admonished Sakura to shout like that in the classroom while Iruka, himself, was lecturing.

"But Sensei, Naruto didn't pass the examination. How come he gained the headband?" Sakura asked and pouted.

"It's not your business Sakura…get along with it or leave it…sometimes, in ninja life; you have to devour harsh statements or attitudes."

"And Hokage-sama is well informed about his graduation so don't doubt Naruto's skill as a gennin, Sakura." Iruka told.

Naruto again felt that sensation.

It must be from Hyuuga Hinata.

"She's thinking about me. Is she happy or something like that? She's radiating a good amount of good will towards me!" Naruto was literally wondered.

No one had ever bothered to think about him or his condition except Saindaime hokage, some anbus and lastly this girl.

He mentally remarked that he had to search about this girl a little bit further though he marked her good will for him long ago.

"Anyway, now I'll announce the team of genin cell and their Jonin Instructor." Umino Iruka informed everyone.

Hearing this, Naruto concentrated towards Iruka that in which team he was placed.

"Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. Your Jonin instructor is Hatake Kakashi." Sakura jumped up in pure joy that she's with her precious Sasuke-kun's team.

"Take that, Ino-pig. True love will never be cheated." She literally screeched through the room.

Naruto groaned to hear this though lowly so only Sasuke could hear his groan.

"Not the arrogant teme, shit!" Naruto cursed his luck being so lame that he was stuck with an arrogant one and a fangirl always screeching like Crow…**annoying!**

Naruto glanced at Sasuke again for moment and thought about Sasuke deeply.

"I wouldn't mind having some negative emotions but this Sasuke guy was really having a good portion of HaTrEd in his mind."

"It seemed that someone planted this in his very soul and psyche that he just couldn't withdraw it or shook it off"

Naruto thought, "poor guy!"

"Again it's Very Bad for his mentality very much." He remarked in his mind while focusing on Sasuke from the side.

On the other hand, Ino was very upset.

I mean very upset.

"Team 8, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata. Your Jonin Instructor is Yuuhi Kurenai" Iruka announced another team.

"Team 9 is still active so the team 10 will be consist of Yamanaka Ino, Naara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. Your jonin instructor is Sarutobi Asuma." Iruka ended his announcement.

"Your Jonin instructor will come here and pick you. Good luck my beloved students." Telling this Iruka left the class and several Jonins whose names were announced before came in and took their Team.

**Two and a half an hour Later:**

"WHAT IS THIS?" a very angered girl shouted through the empty classroom.

"WHY THE HELL THE DAMNED SENSEI IS NOT COMING HERE?" again she shouted.

While two individual people other than that screeching girl considerably putting their hands on ears to protect their precious limbs.

"Ahhh! Sakura…calm down. Be patient for some more moment, will ya?" Naruto eagerly tried to convince Sakura from a while but no avail.

His talkings all fall on deaf ears of the girl.

She was cursing her sensei more.

Meanwhile, a swirl of leaves did happen in the room and Kakashi the appointed sensei of team 7 appeared.

Everyone of team seven stared to Kakashi for a while.

Kakashi also stared them and weren't getting any response of being late.

Meanwhile, Sakura was fuming in inside which was clearly sensed by Naruto but Sakura couldn't express it because there were some hesitance about shouting to a superior rank's Shin0bi…moreover a Jounin.

"Well, you are supposed to meet me at the roof within 1 minute…so come there" telling this Kakashi left the place through Shunshin.

-XXX0000**XXX-**

**On the Roof of Academy Building:**

"OK. You came here in the time" Kakashi said.

"So, introduce yourself to me, will you?" Kakashi asked.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto introduced his name to Kakashi and then he stopped.

"Nothing more?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"What else there would be to?!" Naruto wondered.

"Well, tell me also about your hobby, dream or desire or goal like that" Kakashi elaborate to everyone that what they should tell him.

"Well, Sensei, why don't you go first?!" Sakura reasoned for taking an example.

"OK. I am Hatake Kakashi. I like and dislike… is nothing of your concern, my hobby…well it seems that it also is nothing off your concern and lastly my goal…well, I don't have any specific goal except serving Hokage-sama. That's all for me. Now, you, pink hair, are going to tell us about yourself now." Kakashi told.

After Kakashi's introduction what they could extract from their sensei is only the name and a common goal of all average loyal shinobi… 'Serving one's leader'.

"What an introduction!" Naruto expressed his sarcasm in his mind.

Sasuke and Sakura had to agree with him, of course mentally.

Hearing her new nick name, Haruno Sakura wasn't happy. But she didn't fully expressed it…but a shinobi could easily tell that the girl was embarrassed to hear this.

But however, she started, "My name is Haruno Sakura. My like is…\\*ShE lOoKeD oVeR hEr **SaSuKe-KuN…**aNd SqUeAlEd *\\...and my dislike is those who insult my…\\*Sakura Flushed In Red Thinking About Sasuke And Certainly Squealed*\\ and **Ino-pig.** My goal is… [Same as before…I mean she squealed thinking about sasuke and her Marriage]"

Naruto was just then worrying about this extreme fan girlism.

"She's gone. Fan girl like her will never live in this shinobi lifestyle. Moreover, she took this as a profession. So Bad!" Naruto inwardly mused over this sakura person.

"Well, now, you Blondie" Kakashi mentioned Naruto.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. I like the persons who like me, I like ramen and Training. My hobby is thinking over anything interesting and a little bit Gardening. I dislike traitors. My Goal is to earn the respect that I think I deserve." Naruto tried to express himself as best as he could.

"As if you have lost respect or something that you have to earn it back?!" Sakura reacted badly on Naruto's speech.

"I think you have your honour as a person as i do, too, Sakura. But for my case, people don't give that to me." Naruto didn't react angrily he rather reacted coolly.

"Whatever, we didn't end our introduction. So stop interfering Sakura. You know you disgraced one of your comrades." Kakashi looked down on Sakura.

"Now, you, emo boy, tell us about yourself." Kakashi told.

Sasuke twitched to hear his nick name but continued, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like anything except few. I dislike almost everything except training. I don't have any hobby. My goal…no, it's more like an ambition of my life, killing a certain man and restoring my clan to its former glory." Sasuke ended with a sheer determination that even made wondered to Kakashi and Naruto.

Naruto even looked through the inner form of determination of Sasuke that was really scary, formed by Sasuke's great hatred towards the certain man that was formed an image by black hatred of a more mature version of Sasuke and has a ponytail and an anbu ninjato.

Naruto wondered if this person was Sasuke's brother.

Meanwhile Kakashi was thinking about failing this team.

He was really worried because he might not able to handle these kinds of cases.

Especially, Sasuke, "this kid was obsessed with **Revenge." **Kakashi thought.

"But again that committee of Advisors of hokage ordered to teach the last loyal uchiha everything I got."

"I think I've to search for their fitness to me. Otherwise, I'll show my reason to Committee." Kakashi thought.

"Okay, now, you three are dismissed but tomorrow, you'll face a test." Kakashi told.

"Why test again? We've done it in academy." Sakura complained.

"What kind of test?" Sasuke asked Kakashi for the first time.

"A survival test." Kakashi responded.

"But we did plenty of survival tests at academy." Sakura whinned.

"So what? You'll do it again otherwise, you can't become a genin." Kakashi informed.

"Why? I think I gave a final test to Iruka to advance in the rank of genin." Sasuke responded coolly.

"Yeah, you all did. But that was actually the test that decides who'll take the real test. And the real test will be monitored by their assigned Jounin Sensei. But be careful, the rate of failure to this test is 66.66%" Kakashi responded.

**(Am I right about the percentage? If wrong then, mention it to review, I'll re-edit it to correct it.)**

Sakura gasped and really became very worried.

Sasuke just 'hnned'.

"I see." Naruto muttered. "That means the test must be about something practical and related to shinobi way." Naruto mused over it.

Kakashi announced that the test will be held at 5:00 am on the Next day at the training ground 7.

"So don't be late. And another thing, don't eat, otherwise, you'll be just thrown up." After mentioning these, Kakshi left them by Shunshin.

0o0o0o

"So, Sasuke-kun, would you mind a date with me?" Sakura seemed almost pleaded to Sasuke. But Sasuke didn't even bother to glance over the person who requested him so dearly.

Sasuke was musing over the next test.

"I am leaving." Telling this, Sasuke sped off to his home to train more.

Meanwhile, Naruto decided to help Sakura.

"So, Sakura, mind if you go with me to Ichiraku Ramen? I would like discuss about you." Naruto told Sakura.

"No, how can you even think I'll go with you to a date!" Sakura huffed over it.

"And never say anything like that in front of My Sasuke-kun. I am going to follow Sasuke-kun. Don't create any distrust between me and my Sasuke-kun, Naruto-baka!" Sakura screeched as frustration came out of her.

"Ah! Sakura, don't be so loud. I heard you. If you don't want then it's okay." Telling this Naruto took off to Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

_**Ninjutsu:**_

**chakra signature tracking (not fully mastered), **

**soul (spiritual energy) tracking (mastered), **

**Kawarimi(mastered), **

**Bunshin (Imperfect), **

**Kage bunshin(learned & a little bit mastered but not efficient yet), **

**Henge(Efficient), **

**Newly derived technique from Zetsu: one type of Chakra sucking techniques (Not yet mastered)**

_**Genjutsu:**_** Can cast simple Illusion to disorient the thought of someone of his opponent but not in any level of mastery or efficiency.**

_**Chakra capacity: **_**Naruto's chakra capacity is one of the hell of a huge to stun any sensor ninja for a while if he power up to his full extent.**

**He has now of chakra reservoir of a low Kage and it is increasing every moment. **

_**Endurance: **_**Naruto's endurance is super humanly. Being a part Uzumaki and Kyuubi Jinchuriki, he is capable of enduring heavy damages and intense training.**

**I'll give Naruto 7.5 out of 10 in this field for now.**

_**Taijutsu:**_** His academic taijutsu is well formed though it's modified with his own free style to mend up the flaws that he found in Academic style. **

**Taijutsu level is low chunin. **

_**Kenjutsu:**_** Naruto's kenjutsu is designed and aligned to his taijutsu forms. It is efficient against his own leagues (I mean Genin, Chunin.).**

**But he doesn't yet learn any specific style.**

**He needs to take any apprenticeship from any kenjutsu master to be skillful in this area to even match against someone like Zabuza or Kisame.**

_**Speed:**_** Naruto's speed gives naruto extra ordinary edges in any battle. His speed in this age is very formidable. His speed is High Jounin level.**

**Though he doesn't have sharingan, he can see his way of traveling through his slightly evolved eyes and Tracking ability.(Though he doesn't know his eye's little evolution. He thought the sight he saw was normal for him.) The full senses of sight and feelings of surroundings are just mixed up with him to keep up with his speed. The ability to sense his way through his chakra sensing technique is enhanced gradually with his increase of spiritual energy through experience and intense training.(Actually Naruto is advancing towards being a sennin through this ability but unintentionally, too.)**

**Naruto inherited his inhuman speed for his age from his father genetically though he had to try hard to unlock this through running from mobs, chunins from his very childhood.**

**He can even bend his way of traveling without decreasing his moving speed to any extent of significant slowness. **

**His muscle's flexibility comes from his Father.**

_**Intellegence:**_** Naruto's intelligence is fair enough to challenge our famous Lazy genius Shikamaru.**

**But not enough to defeat him in any shogi battle, heh heh heh!**

**I mean he's clever enough to outwit any high chunin level ninja.**

**I give him 7.5 out of 10.00 in the area of Intelligence.**

**-XX00XX-**

Naruto had finished his so called afternoon meal while we are describing his little profile.

Especially, he was hungry. Waiting for his sensei too much make him hungrier.

"Now I had better back to my apartment. I need to think about something." Naruto thought out as he finished his ramen and dashed back at his apartment.

Opening the door, Naruto entered his house and went into the bathroom to take a short bath.

After taking bath Naruto came out of bathroom and wear pyjamas.

He lay on his bed. He started to think off of the several techniques he encountered earlier.

Firstly, the technique he saw on the forbidden scroll. It was titled after **'impure world resurrection technique'**.

He was amazed to read the specialty of the jutsu. He wondered though whether this kind of jutsu could be existent.

It described that it could resurrect the dead person of whose body parts was used and needed a sacrifice or a capable body.

But then those anbus and that plant thing came so closer and he had to forsake learning details of more jutsus.

Well, that was totally gone case as he couldn't read the performing section of the technique. In that section, the seal required for the jutsu might be described as well as more required chakra control and chakra distribution.

"Now secondly, that **'chakra suctions technique'**." he thought out.

"That was quite fascinating. What that thing had to do is just to create a vacuum chakra void which sucks chakra from other persons to fill the gap." Naruto thought out.

"I had to think about it more before performing it." Naruto thought.

"When I took one's chakra, some one's spiritual portion of energy will come as well into my chakra network. But the problem is Spiritual energy is basically consist of one's true will and nature. What if the person I sucked the chakra from is an evil one, having very bad habits and intentions like Mizuki. It might hamper my will and behavior if my will is less strong than the sucked energy. Beside this, it must require a perfect chakra control to create a tinny chakra void. And it'll be nearly impossible for me to create a chakra void. It seems like Normal bunshin." Naruto thought out deeply.

"I think I need some help from other who's experienced in this field. But the problem is how we can find one to help me." Naruto again thought.

"Well I have jiji-san."

"Whatever, I think I had to pay heed more in the aspect of chakra control. I really suck at chakra control comparing to the Haruno girl. I think I could ask Kakashi sensei to help me in this aspect." Naruto thought out.

And then an idea struck Naruto's head.

"Well, why not asking Kakashi sensei about that suction technique. Well, I've to hide the fact that I'd discovered it from a plant creature. I am sure it'll be more awkard to hear something like this, apart this, I didn't mention it to Jiji-san. So I can't tell him about the plant thing, otherwise, Kakashi sensei may report this to Jiji-san about my contact to That Plant Thing, too." Naruto thought out more deeply.

"Let's take a nap. After that I'll go for evening training." Saying this Naruto went into the realm of sleeping.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

_**Ninjutsu: **_

**1. Bunshin no jutsu, **

**2. Chakra sensing jutsu(not as adequate as a sensor should be), **

**3. Fire release: Grand Fire ball technique (Mastererd), **

**4. Fire release: Fire stream technique (Mastered), **

**5. Kawarimi, **

**6. Henge no jutsu.**

_**Taijutsu: **_**Sasuke's taijutsu is well disciplined and Uchiha style but he couldn't use it to its full extent due to the lack of Sharingan. **

**Sasuke is low chunin in Taijutsu.**

_**Genjutsu: **_**Sasuke's genjutsu is not yet developed. But he is capable of detect any c and b rank Genjutsus.**

_**Chakra capacity: **_**Sasuke's chakra capacity is also surprising for a rookie genin. He has a chakra reserve of a mid chunin or around of it.**

_**Endurance: **_**Sasuke's endurance is well endowed for his age. I'll give him 4.5 out of 10 in this field for now.**

_**Kenjutsu: **_**Sasuke's kenjutsu is untested. He thinks he can improvise a little bit while fighting with sword. (But we know he had a potential future with this special weapon, don't we?)**

_**Speed: **_**Sasuke's speed is surprising for a rookie genin. He's almost mid chunin in speed. But his muscle flexion is not yet well developed so he wears out quickly after a little bit intense speed training or speedy dueling.**

_**Intelligence: **_**Sasuke's intelligence is quite fascinating. He'll score in my fic 6.5 out of 10 in this department.**

**-XX00XX-**

**I end it right here. **

**I am sorry for being so late. I mentioned my lateness earlier chapter. I estimated I could deliver it to the site within August. But it seems that I was having a problem with my wireless net connection. So, I'm sorry for real.**

**And lastly please review. Give some feedback. I'll eagerly wait for any review.**

**And I would like to try to answer any review that needed to be answered.**

**Next time it'll be more fun if I get more feedback to write the fic.**

**Goodbye **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:**** Hello friends…I'm back.**

**Disclaimer:****I don't own naruto and its characters or any jutsus used in manga or anime. It's only for fun and certainly it's a non-commercial one. **

**Naruto: The Super Prodigy**

**Chapter 03:**

"What is this place? Looks like a tunnel. More like some kind of underground tunnel."

"And It felt malicious, bad and actually very bad…chakra signature, coming from the dark front of the tunnel."

"Think of it. Think deeply, Naruto." Naruto trying to self-suggest to himself.

Getting the reign of a dream is actually tough work.

But Naruto didn't flow with his dream. He took control of it.

As he took control of his consciousness in his dream, he flared his sensory ability.

It takes a very little time to sense what is standing before the darkness of the tunnel.

"I see. While sleeping, my sub-conscious mind took me here."

"But why? Why the Kyuubi? Why not anything else?"

Naruto was thinking deeply in his mental state in the tunnel.

"Should I meet him?" Naruto asked himself.

"What if it wasn't well-caged! What if something happens that not only hampers me but also the village." Naruto thought.

"I think I need to wake up. The place is sickening me." Naruto released himself from his sub-consciousness.

Naruto got up from his bed. He went to the near to the table and drank water.

Those chakras were emanating a great amount of Killing intent.

"Kyuubi might detect me also then. Because KI rose up when I neared to the dark front of tunnel." Naruto thought out after drinking.

It was 3:00 pm.

So, Naruto decided to sleep another round.

-XX00XX-

**Morning 6:55 am:**

"Oh! Shit! I am late." Naruto panicked.

"I've to hurry up." Naruto talked to himself.

He brushed his teeth hastily.

Then He took some instant ramen. And then Naruto dashed off to the training ground 7.

**-XX00XX-**

**Training Ground 7:**

Naruto saw Sasuke was brooding on a log beside the training ground.

Sakura was half slept on the nearby ground to a tree.

"Hello, everyone." Naruto announced.

Sasuke just saw Naruto and then he started brooding again.

"So, I am not late, huh?" Naruto asked them though it seems himself.

"Our sensei may be really this type." Sakura commented after noticing Naruto's voice.

"Yeah...it seems so." Naruto responded to Sakura's comment while walking towards her.

Naruto sat beside her though he kept quite some distances between them because Naruto knew how Sakura felt towards Sasuke.

Naruto glanced over Sasuke and sighed.

"Sasuke might be a problem in future for his companions if things happen like this." Naruto tried to guess Sasuke's and this Village's future.

"He's still radiating bad feelings." Naruto measured his senses.

In that instant, an idea grew in his mind.

"I think I found someone for my tests." Naruto mused.

"Kakashi is arriving" Naruto detected Kakashi's Chakra signature.

"That was quite a chakra kakashi sensei has" Naruto has to admire his sensei's unique potent chakra but not as near as to an Uzumaki.

"Yo! how are you doing, guys?" Kakashi greeted them and then eye smiled.

This time Sakura had to unleash her li'll bit of fury and she did so.

"SENSEI...U R LATE!" Sakura screeched through.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't delay to put their precious hands on their precious ears.

"Ah…huh huh huh… don't be so loud, Sakura, will ya?" Kakashi light heartedly laughed.

"Well, now, you see, I brought a clock. It's needed, know that?" Kakashi asked them just like as if it's a mere fact.

"What is it for, sensei?" Sakura wondered about.

Naruto and Sasuke just stared to Kakashi to listen the real motive about this clock.

"Well, the clock will let me know the end line of time of your so called test." Kakashi informed them a little bit sarcastically.

"So, you have two hours from after I explain the rules of the test, okay?" Kakashi told.

"Okay" Naruto and Sakura agreed while Sasuke hnned.

"Your test is to collect these bells. Each of you has to acquire the bells. Otherwise, one of you will go to the academy for extra 6 months." Kakashi informed.

"Sensei, that's bad." Sakura complained.

"You have only two bells. It's not fair to fight amongst teammates. It's pointless to fight against team mates whether we have to complete mission with them in future." Sakura complained more.

"No, there will be two of them. The one who won't able to fetch a bell will not be able to get in the team after 6 months." Kakashi reasoned. "So you don't have to worry about future."

"So, you're saying that there will be a two shinobi cell of genin from now on in Konoha." Naruto countered.

"It seems so." Kakashi deadpanned.

"You are lying. I know that genins cells are consisted of three." This time, Sasuke opened his mouth to.

"Hmm" Kakashi posed a thinking pose.

"In that case, if one of you can't fetch that bells then you'll have to attend to Academy for more 6 months and may be later, you could join in the team." Kakashi informed.

"huh! He just can't be reasoned." Naruto and Sasuke both huffed.

"Okay, whatever, to win this test, you've to come to me with an intent to kill. Otherwise, there will be no way any chance." Kakashi told as if confirmed.

"Your test begins from now." Kakashi told.

After declaring, instantly all of the genin didn't waste any time to hide into anything nearby.

"It seems that they disappeared even the speech reaches its last letter."

"Hmm. It seems they are also good at hiding, too." Kakashi mused.

Meanwhile, Naruto was scanning the area.

"Sasuke and Sakura both are hiding well. But kakashi sensei surely noticed them already." Naruto tried to presume.

"At least his laid back attitude shows some acknowledgement of our position. Besides that, we're not hiding well, too." Naruto inferred internally.

**-XxoooXX-**

Meanwhile, Sasuke was hiding a little bit far from Kakashi under the leaves, twigs and boughs of a huge tree into the woods beside the training ground.

Though there was almost a clear view from the branch.

"I need to estimate the level of others and this Jounin." Sasuke quietly mused.

"Sasuke, Listen to me." Naruto suddenly appeared behind Sasuke.

Hearing Naruto's movement behind him, firstly, Sasuke got surprised. But Sasuke immediately regained his composure, shifted from the branch and quickly landed on the other branch of the tree while cautiously stretching his arms for a battle stance.

"What do you want?" Sasuke voiced as if he's not pleased.

Actually Sasuke intended to take at least one bell from Kakashi, all by himself. He of course didn't even bother whether Sakura girl could get one or not.

But he mentally appreciated Naruto being in his team.

He would be powerful ally.

"I want your co-operation. It's impossible for us to fight individually against a Jounin. Moreover, he's known as famous Copy cat ninja...Sharingan no Kakashi." Naruto reasoned to Sasuke.

"Sharingan...no...Kakashi? How? I am sure he's not an Uchiha." Sasuke was shocked to hear and tried to reason against it.

"I don't know how he got one. But I presume that it might be a transplanted eye or something else like that. Whatever, that's not our point." Naruto told.

"Yeah, I know, I know."

Naruto then explained his theory over the test.

"Well, I get it. It seems that the test is quiet a plan to test our team syncronization." Sasuke pondered over Naruto's explanation.

**0o0o0o0o**

Meanwhile, Naruto's clone approached to Sakura. But that was a loss project. She didn't even bother to hear. To Naruto, it seems that for Sasuke, Sakura even forsook her intelligence and played dumb.

Naruto got the memory from his clone while conversing with Sasuke.

"So, let's go to Sakura, Sasuke. She needed to be snapped out from her dumbness." Naruto announced.

"Why her? She will be a hindrance. It must be better without her to proceed to Kakashi." Sasuke told Naruto as if he's not pleased with the idea.

"Sasuke, you may forget that she is our teammate. She needed to experience against a jounin although she won't do any help in main battle against Kakashi right now. But she will have a role in my plan." Naruto tried to scold Sasuke.

Then Naruto explained his plan for the test.

Sasuke scoffed at Naruto's explanation.

"I don't like your idea."

"Why? Do you have a better one?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Of course, I have. I want to proceed to Kakashi with a taijutsu battle with your clones. You will just sneak upon him and snatched away the bells from him at right moment." Sasuke spoke out.

"You just retold my plan excluding Sakura's role. Hmph" Naruto sarcastically hmphed at Sasuke's plan.

"Why are you acting so high and mighty that you are the leader here, loser. I don't have to remind you that who's the boss here." Sasuke reacted heatedly for Naruto's sarcasm at his plan though he had to admit that it was just a modification of Naruto's previous plan.

"Still that arrogant fool!" Naruto muttered annoyingly.

"Whatever, your plan lacked the requirements for a pass from Sensei, I guess. HELL...We even need to show him that we are good at the term of teamwork. Didn't you get that yet?!" Naruto exclaimed a little bit heatedly though he was regarded as a cool headed boy like Shino, sometimes.

"Okay" Sasuke begrudgingly agreed with his blond teammate.

After this little talk session, Naruto and Sasuke flew to Sakura's location only finding her in a dazed mode and sitting on the ground like as fearing to see someone ghostly in front of her.

"What do you think?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm. You know what I am thinking." Naruto just doesn't want to talk right now.

"Hnn" Sasuke just responded awkwardly.

"It seems that we have to do it on our own." Sasuke remarked after a moment while Naruto observing Sakura's mind.

"Her mind is facing horrible scene about you, Sasuke." Naruto responded to Sasuke's remark.

But Sasuke's mind was not bothering about it. He just can't wait to fight Kakashi. He didn't care a damn thing about this fan girl again might care, he's not sure but now he's excited to test his ability against a jounin.

"Let's go already, Naruto." Sasuke's impatience was obvious to his tone.

"It's troublesome to say that I fear I can't disrupt the flow of chakra in her body by using mine." Naruto mused loudly, completely ignoring Sasuke's impatience.

"Why do you fear?" Sasuke wondered out loud though he wanted just to fight Kakashi then.

"Because, my chakra flow is not yet perfect at the level of something like disrupting foreign chakra from another foreign body, moreover, her chakra coil is so much less dense. It'll be a great risk. The area of my tenketsu is larger than her. My chakra flow might explode her tenketsu if I try to disrupt the foreign chakra in her Head. Though it's a simple genjutsu but it had to be dispelled by her or the caster, I guess." Naruto explained.

"But wait, how did he know so detail about it?" Sasuke wondered in his mind.

"How can you determine her state?" Sasuke asked at last.

"I can sense human mind conditions, Sasuke. It just always comes to me as an obvious one." Naruto informed.

"How?" Sasuke now really wondered out loud.

"I am not sure. But it might be some sorts of birth right ability to me as I could sense human soul from my very childhood." Naruto answered Sasuke's wondered question.

"But now I think we should head for Sensei, right?" Naruto turned around and looked towards Sasuke.

"Yeah, let's go." Sasuke just can't resist his grinning.

**-XX000XX-**

**Hatake Kakashi:**

"That Sakura girl is weak. I just can't believe that an academy student fall for it. It was a simple genjutsu." Kakashi muttered out.

"But where are the other one? I just lost track of him a few moment ago." Kakashi was thinking.

Suddenly a kunai sailed towards Kakashi with an amazing speed.

But Kakashi didn't bother about it. He just bent his head from the line of the Kunai. Kakashi was known to move in speedier situation. So he wasn't fazed at all.

But Kakashi could easily detect a sound from nearby bush. He glanced and turned over the bushes to notice more clearly but suddenly a fist was sailed from rear side of Kakashi with a good amount of speed.

But Kakashi could detect the person's movement while he was turning.

That's why it wasn't a trouble for Kakashi to block and grab the fist with his bare hand. Besides this, it's not a big deal to be able to block a genin's punch from rear side by a Jounin, though.

Kakashi then recognized who could be that foolish to encounter me.

"But it's a good plan to attack a Jounin from rear while he was unfocused about their enemy or enemies" Kakashi mused out loud while grabbing Sasuke's hand in a tight grip.

Seeing Kakashi ruined their element of surprise, Naruto wasn't shocked.

"Sasuke must mistake while into bushes before executing his punch. Otherwise, Kakashi should have been touched with that punch and I would get a chance to retrieve the bells for the team."

"It seems that Sasuke have to use plan B."

Meanwhile, in fighting arena (Means the field where they were fighting), Sasuke didn't bother to launch another punch by another hand.

But Kakashi grabbed that one too.

Sasuke then used his right leg to kick straight forward to Kakashi's belly. Kakashi was a always accustomed to speedy move.

So, when he saw that Sasuke raised his leg to kick, he just pulled Sasuke near to him quickly and kneed Sasuke in stomach faster than Sasuke's leg could be raised.

Getting kneed by Kakashi into belly instead, Sasuke grunted but endured it by all means and use his two legs' power to dash against Kakashi's belly with his bent head.

Naturally, then it was seemed that Sasuke was pushing Kakashi with his head like a bull.

Actually, Sasuke wanted to use his head as a lever or hook to lift Kakashi and throw him over his head.

But it was just a mere second to change the scene for Kakashi.

So he did it, too.

Kakashi just used Sasuke's momentum and throw back him by grabbing his body.

Sasuke knew that Kakashi would throw him. But he didn't expect it would be executed so speedily.

Sasuke could get a good amount of injury by clashing against the tree which was behind Kakashi but saved by a Naruto.

Kakashi noticed Naruto used his body to cushioned Sasuke and got the clash instead of Sasuke.

But as soon as Sasuke stood from ground the so called Naruto just puffed out in a smoke.

"A shadow clone. Impressive. When was the clone there? I didn't notice it." Kakashi was wondering.

"Agh! What the…" Kakashi really got a good kick to his back.

While kicking, Naruto clone took the bell.

"Shit! He snatched the bells" Kakashi muttered.

"We win. It's ended." Naruto declared.

Kakashi just stared to Naruto and then Sasuke and then again Naruto and again Sasuke.

Sasuke just shrugged. "We snatched the needed the bells."

"Yeah, you two really did. But what about Sakura?" Kakashi asked while raising an eye brow.

"Don't fool around us Kakashi sensei. We figured it out. It's for team work. And Sakura is still in your genjutsu." Naruto told.

"Yeah, that girl is in your illusion. So, we couldn't wake her up. She's stuck up in her own fear." Sasuke reasoned.

"Did you secure her body?" Kakashi asked.

"We did." Naruto confirmed while walking out of the woods with a Sakura with bridal style.

"Well, it seems that it is useless to test your team work. So, how did you get to us so fast that I couldn't even notice your arrival, Naruto." Kakashi is really wondering.

Naruto clone motioned to Sasuke to elaborate.

"Why me? Your plan. So, you explain." Sasuke huffed.

"I think we need to wake her up before anything we start." Naruto who held Sakura responded.

"Yeah." Kakashi nodded. And then the clone that kicked Kakashi dispelled itself.

"What?! That was a clone too." Kakashi just really wondered.

"While attacking me from back, he still wanted to use a clone rather than himself. Very cautious of him. And a very rare genin for now a days." Kakashi thought out.

"When did you make a clone? Are you a clone from the start?" Sasuke was getting angry for Naruto's deception.

"No, I switched with my clone while you were going for the bushes to launch a punch to Kakashi sensei." Naruto explained.

"Hnn" Sasuke grunted.

Meanwhile, Kakashi release Sakura from the illusion.

"SASUKE-KUN" Sakura shouted and ran towards Sasuke for big hug as if Sasuke'd be disappeared.

And while Sakura was hugging, Naruto amusedly watched Sasuke's irritated face.

"Sakura...get off of me." Sasuke told Sakura.

Sakura immediately leave Sasuke as if she was doing something wrong and blushing madly.

"She is devoted to him. Such a pure devotion." Naruto muttered out while observing Sakura's feeling.

"Sasuke is lucky to have someone who cares for him" Naruto mentally commented.

"So, tell me what was your plan to snatch the bell that seems to have been succeeded already" Kakashi asked them fondly.

"It was simple. I am selected for snatching and Sasuke was selected for distracting and making a way for me." Naruto told Kakashi.

"But I could even see you coming. But Naruto, you came to me as if you were just been teleported, not even any blur or a sound" Kakashi reasoned.

"Yeah. Because it was not a pure speed. It was a Kawarimi. While fighting, Sasuke dropped a pebble at your foot when you threw him backwards to your back." Naruto began explaining. "I used that pebble to execute Kawarimi."

Kakashi was then berating himself mentally for underestimating this team's teamwork.

"I see. A very fancy plan, indeed." Kakashi had to praise and pass them.

"So, team 7 is now officially formed." Kakashi started his talkings. "Well, I think you deserve a day break. We'll start mission from the next day, ok?"

"Hai sensei." Sakura and Naruto chorused but Sasuke just grunted lowly.

Telling this, Kakashi left the place via shunshin technique.

**After the departure of Kakashi:**

"So, Sasuke, want to spar?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

Naruto many time wanted to fight Sasuke with his full content but in academy he has to use only Taijutsu and had to hold back to cover up his superiority. But he also wanted to check his theory out. He surmised that with no pain there is no gain. So, he'll try the jutsu practically this time. And this would certainly help him measure his mental and physical strength and state.

"No, Sasuke-kun won't fight you. Sasuke-kun would you mind going out with me for a date to celebrate our first genin day?" Sakura asked him out with the sweetest voice she could've mastered.

Sasuke firstly wondered why Naruto suddenly interested in fighting against him. This intrigues him that the neutral Naruto wanted a fight.

But when he heard Sakura's request, he just groaned.

Naruto mentally pitied Sasuke to hear Sasuke's groan of anoyance.

"No. I won't go. You may leave Sakura. We, here, will fight. You might get injured" Sasuke controlled himself from groaning and talked to Sakura.

"But Sasuke-kun, "

"No, you leave. Or i'll leave." Sasuke lost his patience then.

Sakura's heart just nearly broken to hear this hard utterance from her precious Sasuke kun. She never expected such rudeness.

But Naruto was a whole another level shinobi here.

He easily sensed Sakura's intense pain and the pain of expecting thoroughly unexpected things shook Naruto also. So he intervened.

"Ah Sasuke, don't be so rude. She may stay here to see our fight. After all, we are a team now. She can have some ideas of us. It'll help us in future to when we need help in an intense battle and she'll have to interfere." Naruto reasoned.

"But she always annoys me. You know that!" Sasuke heatedly said.

"In that case, she won't"

"Right Sakura?" Naruto asked for confirmation.

Sakura got some encouragement from Naruto after Naruto intervened. But she was still depressed hearing Sasuke's disgusted with her.

"Yeah. Ok. I don't ask him out." 'at least not now but later.' **'cha, way to go my Sakura. Never back off.'** Sakura had to tell this as if it is a hard talk to tell but her inner self was encouraging her.

"So, may we begin!" Naruto indicated to Sasuke.

"Yeah. I'm ready" telling this, Sasuke leaped behind.

Naruto too.

Sakura positioned to a safe side.

Sasuke charged Naruto with a battle cry and dashed forward with an impressive speed to punch him.

Naruto didn't faze at all.

He concentrated on Sasuke's movement and easily predict what could come with his general predictive knowledge.**(We can call it a mixture of predictability and automated body-reflex).**

So, Naruto caught the hand used it to throw him away. But Sasuke confirmed a strong ground after learning the mistake from Kakashi and just didn't to fall for similarly a same move and got hurted.

So Sasuke prevented himself from being thrown and used his leg to kick into Naruto's abdomen. Naruto had to move.

So, Naruto moved and that's why his grip to Sasuke's hand was fallen out.

Getting his hand freed from Naruto's tight grip, Sasuke dashed again against Naruto to kick and punch.

Naruto skillfully dodged and swayed all the attack Sasuke out-poured upon Naruto.

Sasuke had to grudgingly agree that Naruto was skilled enough to be an impressive genin for a clan less boy.

Though Sasuke didn't yet want to acknowledge the superiority of Naruto over him. It seems that too much to admit.

So Sasuke continued on his assault on Naruto.

After Several minutes later, Naruto realize that Sasuke has no surprise of taijutsus in his arsenal. Sasuke had already showed enough of him.

So, Naruto this time, decided to go offensive to end this battle and test his theory.

Naruto used up his speed and punched and kicked Sasuke several times.

Sasuke blocked though. But it was not enough as if every kick and every punch had a good amount of brute force to hurt Sasuke's hand-held defense.

And in this battle at last, Naruto could weaken Sasuke a little bit.

Sasuke wanted to catch his breath and that's why Naruto got a good opportunity and strikes with a sudden burst of speed and appears just before Sasuke's face and deliver his right hand to Sasuke's chest and caught Sasuke's other hand with his left hand and used the same technique that was used by Zetsu.

Naruto suddenly felt something was coming to his hand. It traveled through his hand reached in his body and mind.

Naruto could feel some eeriness through his mental link. And then he saw an elder version of Sasuke with three tomoe sharingan eyes.

He was obsessed with the hunger of power. But the scene of Sasuke's elder version shook Naruto to the core.

Then he came to his consciousness and realized that Sasuke was paling fearfully as his chakra reserve was draining drastically.

Within two seconds Sasuke kneed on the ground because he just couldn't find any strength to stand.

Naruto immediately remove his right hand from Sasuke's chest.

"I m sorry, Sasuke." Naruto internally panicked because Sasuke could be dead for chakra exhaustion but outwardly remained a calm face.

He noted that while sucking chakra from others he had to control his hunger for power.

"SASUKE-KUN...Naruto, what did you do to my Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was crying and fuming too.

"He'll be okay. I think he needs some space, Sakura." Naruto tried to reason.

Sakura was crying and catching and caressing Sasuke's head in her lap.

"I'm okay. Get off of me, Sakura" Sasuke said irritatedly.

Sasuke was not used to this kind of treatment.

Telling this, Sasuke tried to sit and was able to sit.

"What did you do to me?" Sasuke asked with a hint of anger. Sasuke was not pleased with his own performance after all. Moreover, he was struck with an odd technique that sucks energy or something like that.

"I used a technique that can drain energy of any source, I guess." Naruto told with a thinking pose.

"What? Your technique can drain energy?" Sakura asked as if she was just wondered.

"Yes. It can."

"Then where did the energy go?" Sasuke this time enquired.

"It was sealed up in my psyche." Naruto told.

"What? Your psyche? How did you do that?" Sasuke was flabbergasted.

"I used a technique."

"I am leaving, Sasuke, Sakura. I need to go back to my house." 'to explore the after effect of using the stored chakra.' Naruto told and started to leave.

Sasuke tried to stand but fell to the ground.

Sakura grabbed him immediately.

"Don't push yourself Sasuke-kun. I'll be helping you." Sakura told Sasuke affectionately.

"Sakura, go. I can manage myself." Sasuke distanced himself from Sakura.

Sakura head slumped down dejectedly.

"What is the wrong with me?!" Sakura exclaimed mentally.

"Why did he always reject me?" Sakura was again crying silently while watching Sasuke going away walking on the road like a Drunkard.

Meanwhile, Naruto decided to go to home but he thought that it would be better if he checked Sakura's chance to get Sasuke closer. But no avail. The said girl failed once again to impress Sasuke to the core. But Sasuke was then really thinking about her.

"Hmm. It seems that Sasuke was also in a great pain and agony." Naruto also sensed Sasuke's discomfort to deny Sakura's appraoch.

"It seems Sasuke considers himself as an avenger but he feared that Sakura's company makes him softy but though he mentally appreciate Sakura's attempt and again feel a li'l bit guilty for rejecting her so harshly"

"Mostly Sasuke is in a great turmoil of emotions. That's really bad for everyone even for him." Naruto deeply thought and surmised about Sasuke's condition.

**Sakura's Room:**

Sakura was roosting in his room. And thinking about Sasuke.

'Why he preferred me as nothing? Why didn't he response to my affection at all?!' Sakura was mentally mourning.

'I've to express my confession to him. I love him. Why doesn't he notice my feelings? May be he is already engaged. But with whom? I don't see anyone tailing him or he's going out with someone else.'

This way Sakura spent his day with such worry and thinking.

She didn't even bother about the test. All she cared about Sasuke and Sasuke and Sasuke.

**Sasuke:**

"Why the hell Sakura always fawns over me? What's with me?" Sasuke was getting angrier and angrier thinking he's becoming emotional again.

"Then Naruto showed a superior and useful technique whether I only can use some fire techniques. He didn't even let me get enough room to prepare for a technique."

"And he's also speedy. I couldn't detect him well. He's a blur to me." Sasuke was then seething in anger for lagging behind.

"I have to prepare myself for more training. I can't hope to defeat Itachi with this level of power." Sasuke grudgingly thought and decided.

Sasuke was not an ordinary child. He always thought anything deeply. Though sometimes, he got emotional.

**Naruto:**

Naruto was worried. The technique was like a drug to him. It welcomed Naruto to drink more Chakra forgetting about the circumstances.

"I have to be careful about the technique. Sasuke could die earlier if I couldn't wake up from my chakra lust." Naruto then feared the jutsu a li'l bit after realizing its dark side.

"But I've to mend its faults." Naruto then started pondering about its mending process.

Then, Naruto sat like meditative pose and slipped in his 1st stage of mental state.

In which he went to the side where he stored Sasuke's cold grey chakra.

"It's not yet black. But this chakra seriously has some negative yin energy. I need to analyze it to its core and compare to mine so that I can negate the component of which doesn't match with mine." Naruto thought very intensely. After all, He had to deal with it with utmost care.

Naruto flared his chakra clone while sitting like meditative pose in his psyche and touched the stored chakra and tried to pull a li'll bit of it to him.

And the pulled chakra came to him.

Naruto didn't waste a time and with the foreign chakra and his chakra clone, he slipped into deeper shell of his mind where he differed between the components of Sasuke's negative yin energy and Naruto's Spiritual Energy and separate it from the chakra thus refining all the chakra Naruto sucked from Sasuke and merge it with him.

But the problem was the negative emotion of Sasuke that was separated from couldn't be vanished.

Naruto became worried that soon this kind of Yin energy will form of a being in his psyche if he didn't take proper measurement.

"Well, there are always some ways to solve the problem. One is that it could be sealed it in my Psyche. But the consequence could be dangerous. If the energy will get more company, it merges and will overwhelm the seal."

"Number two is more permanent but have an instant risk that I've to fight it with my own intention thus defeating it and merging it with mine."

"Well, I could use both if the sucked chakra is huge." Naruto thought with a relieved smile because at last he found some sorts of solution.

Naruto then became worried again because he found the cause of Sasuke's instable state of mind.

"Sasuke's brother implanted some of his yin energy to manipulate Sasuke's hatred towards him but why? What is the benefit from it?" Naruto really became wondered.

**Well, here it ends and I m sorry if there is any Grammar mistake or loopholes or anything wrong let me know. I'll try to re-write it.**

**And also sorry for publishing it lately.**

**And last of all review the chapter and if you want give me some jutsu list, I'll be grateful. I'll read through it and consider ur effort.**

**And again give me some feedbacks. That helps a lot.**

**Good Bye…... :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: Hello, friends and readers! I am back with our super prodigious Naruto.**

**And I'm extremely sorry about my lateness but hey, I have some freakish Assignments and Studies to complete. But I think from now on, I'll try my best to give you two updates a month. If not that one update per three weeks.**

**And if there any grammatical wrong or fault or informatics wrongs or faults, you found then you can PM me or review it or lastly ignores it. Hahaha.**

**A disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto and its characters or any jutsus used in manga or anime. It's only for fun and certainly it's a non-commercial one.**

**Naruto: The Super Prodigy**

**Recap:**** Last time on Naruto: The Super Prodigy, we saw that Naruto experimented his technique on Sasuke and sensed that there is some foreign chakra but in Sasuke's mind to infuriate his desire so that Sasuke could grab his desire and make it as a fuel to accelerate his strength. But unfortunately, The desire Sasuke had is revenge. Thus, that chakra was increasing power or strength to Sasuke's body and mind but demising his mind stability.**

**But Naruto also found out that his ability has also some bad effect. But Naruto also found some solution to it. Well, now on, the recent chapter. **

**Let's start:-**

**Chapter 04:**

It had been quite a few days they were doing D - rank Mission though in Naruto's Opinion, these were chores.

Sasuke was also irritated to do this sort of work such as painting new shops, weeding harmful plants from Clients' Gardens and an obvious work and that is fetching a certain Cat named Tora.

Oh! That was something else. To Naruto's opinion.

But of all, Sasuke was annoyed to hell for doing such kinda work. He decided that today he'll request Hokage sama directly.

Because Sasuke had already known about Kakashi. Kakashi had been requested several times for C – rank by Naruto and Sakura but no avail.

Hokage Tower:

"Ah! Kakashi! You come here so early today." Hokage greeted.

"Hai Hokage sama! My little Genins are a Lil bit eager to do D – ranks" Kakashi told.

"Hokage Sama...may I say something?" Sasuke tried to be as polite as possible because the Hokage position was not any child's play to act against Hokage arrogantly was a good point.

"Oh! Yes...you may proceed." Hokage permitted maintaining a stoic face.

"Hokage Sama, we've recently finished 30 D – ranks in a short time. This proves how much our team work progressed in a while. So, I request you to permit us to take a C – rank for a little variety in life." Sasuke reasoned very politely.

"Yes, Hokage jiji, we are bored doing these chores. Please, consider our request" Naruto also supported Sasuke.

Sakura didn't respond because she still had some doubt about her skill whether she'll be suitable for C – ranks or not.

Kakashi eye smiled. He knew some time in a while they'll be impatient.

'So the team 7 has broken first. It seems normal though as this team consisted of two powerful Genin in their peers' Hokage thought amusingly.

"Hmm. Kakashi..."

"Yeah Hokage sama!" Kakashi responded.

"What do you think about their claims?" Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen enquired Kakashi's opinion.

"Well they are quite a skilful, especially, Naruto and Sasuke. They can work together." Hearing this, Hokage gazed towards Sakura.

"What about the girl?" Hiruzen Sarutobi asked glancing towards Sakura more stoically.

Meanwhile, Sakura lost herself. She seemed to get herself going down into fear.

She never thought she had to fall in this kind of situation.

Naruto clearly sensed the tension in her air.

So he decided to aid her.

"Hokage Jiji, she's somehow below us but she's associative, isn't she, Sasuke?" Naruto told then asked for the confirmation from Sasuke.

Sasuke just nodded.

"I think I asked the question to Kakashi not you, Naruto." Hokage responded a Lil bit more stoic and menacingly which let Naruto and Sasuke go shivering down to their spine.

Naruto just nervously shrugged and backed up and Sasuke stood silent.

Kakashi didn't perk up a bit because to unnerve a best Jonin, Sandaime needed a Lil bit to work up.

"Well, I agree to Naruto's utterances. But specifically, she's a typical one. She's nowhere near Sasuke let alone Naruto." Kakashi told.

Sakura somehow seemed dejected.

"So are your team totally ready for a C- ranked Mission." Sandame Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi asked more stoically.

"Hai, Hokage sama." Kakashi confirmed firmly.

"Hmm. I see. OK. Iruka, bring the scroll which contains the details of Wave Mission of Tazuna-San." Hokage inquired.

Iruka couldn't help but bring the scroll after all, it's the order of Hokage.

After taking the scroll from Iruka, Hokage handed it to Kakashi and introduced them to their drunkard client.

In front of the Main Gate of Konohagakure no Sato:

"So everyone gathers. Let's move." Kakashi announced though Sakura seemed still a Lil bit wondered that their Sensei did come in time.

It's quite a fascinated walk for Naruto because he always liked to walk in Woods.

This let him feel fresh and fresh more.

Walking on the road that went through the Forest towards the Nami no kuni, let Naruto feel calmer.

But suddenly he felt disturbance.

To Naruto, it's like an insect fallen on the Milk.

This kinda disturbance made him annoyed.

Actually Naruto was accepting the calmness of the Forest from the Trees.

He's also sensing Tazuna's irritation with something but he canceled that feeling.

Because, he thought it may be he didn't feel protected with a bunch of Kiddos.

So when Naruto felt the disturbance, actually the disturbance was the presence of negative emotion among the Tranquil environment of the Forest of Fire country, Naruto flared his Yin energy through the Forest and instantly pinpointed The demon Brother's Location.

But None seemed to notice.

A lil bit later, a puddle of water was seen in the time of Summer season. This time Kakashi suspected that something was wrong.

After passing the puddle, The demon brother's of Mist attacked Kakashi and reduced him to dust with their strange spiky chain of metal.

"One down." One of the Brother said.

Then the two brothers approached to Naruto with high chunin speed. And threw the spiky chain towards Naruto.

Naruto leaped back with also chunin like speed backwards where Tazuna and Sakura were meanwhile Sasuke ran around the trio(Demon brothers and Naruto) and went beside the demon brothers.

Sasuke jumped there and threw a shuriken followed by a Kunai both the weapon hooked up the chain to the other side of the tree.

The demon brothers seemed to halt for two seconds to see what happened because they couldn't move their hands for further attacks.

But that was enough time for Naruto. Naruto ran to them with great speed and punched both of them using his two hands one by one with an interval of several millisecond with great power and accuracy which cause the Demon brothers to fall back and the kunai to dislodged from the tree and spiky chains from the pull.

The power behind punches paid there purposes. Naruto though didn't stop there. He then went for the firstly punched brother and kicked him from up like upper cut because the demon brother was still falling back from the very powerful punch and Sasuke went for the other one. Though Sasuke was not as speedy as Naruto but he used spinning crush upon the other fallen brother's chest thus, fracturing almost all the chest bones.

So later, the beaten and broken Two brothers were seen tied up against a tree.

After interrogating the two brothers, Kakashi approached towards Tazuna the super bridge builder!

"So what do you say about it? They admitted their mission that they were sent for you." Kakashi seemed skeptical.

"Well you see...um ….ahm ah...yea...they are after me. And...i lied." Tazuna admitted though he seemed profoundly sweating.

"Well then team, let's go. We don't need to protect him anymore because we are cheated and hired only for C-rank. If this goes, it'll be B-rank even there'd be a chance of being it a low A-rank one." Kakashi announced and proceeded to leave the man.

"WELL, LEAVE ME THEN! I'LL GO TO MY VILLAGE ON MY OWN. I DON'T CARE! EVEN FOR MYSELF! BUT I'LL PUT MY LIFE ON THE LINE OF DEATH TO PROTECT MY FAMILY AND COUNTRY WHETHER YOU'LL AID ME OR NOT!" The old man Tazuna became frustrated and shouted to them that he'd continue whenever they accompanied him or not.

"What about Tazuna san? He'll be alone." Sakura asked. Wariness could be found on Sakura's face.

"Kakashi sensei, I think we should help the old man. It may be now B- rank. But he can pay off our fee with full later when he would gather enough money. " Naruto said.

"Think rationally, Naruto. You can't risk your partners' life for a man who lied" Kakashi told.

"Yea...he lied. That's true. But we should know why he lied to Jiji. After all, there must be a reason." Naruto tried to reason.

"Okay" Kakashi turned to Tazuna and gave a question type look as if he's asking for an answer.

Then Tazuna briefed them about the whole situation of their country and the main character of this chaos, whose name was Gato.

"Hmm. I see. But look Tazuan san. Even hearing your state, I can't decide to approach." Kakashi told.

Hearing this, Tazuna's hopeful facade got slumped down.

Seeing this, Kakashi decided to help Tazuna, though if his team agreed to help 100%.

"So Team, do you agree to proceed to help? If any of you is negative than the mission will be canceled." Kakashi declared.

Tazuna was sweating profoundly and praying to Kami for his bless.

"I want to proceed." Naruto declared instantly.

"Me too." Sasuke responded.

Sakura was planing to leave but couldn't afford to be downed in front of her lover by saying no. So She also agreed meekly.

Tazuna sighed in relief.

"Ok then, team, let's proceed." Saying this, Team 7 proceeded to the Wave country.

The later journey was event less. Nothing happened until they crossed the river that disconnected the Wave country from Fire country.

…...

Naruto sensed two masked shinobi, one of them used Kawarimi and after a while a Giant Cleaver was thrown from the other one.

Kakashi managed to protect Tazuna and other genins also could be able to dodge at the last moment though Sakura got help from Naruto.

And then the Shinobi jumped on the Giant Cleaver which was stuck into a tree trunk.

"Well let see who is it! Ah! It's the famous Copy cat Kakashi aka Sharingan no Kakashi, eh?" The man seemed to try to mock Kakashi.

"Demon of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza. I see. What are you doing here?" Kakashi became tensed that the fight could start at any time from anywhere.

Meanwhile, Naruto was observing The so called Demon of the Mist.

'He's a Jonin. I can feel his chakra. It's as huge as Kakashi sensei. But This man's chakra is giving off too much negative effects.' Naruto sensed and thought deeply.

'And the other ninja is hiding far end of the Woods. That ninja might have a good stealth training.' Naruto praised Zabuza's apprentice Haku.

"Well, I'm here for the old man. Deliver him to me. I'll have no quarrel with you!"

"Well, but I am here for his protection. So, you are denied, Zabuza!" Kakashi told.

"Hmm. OK! You'll be dead in no time, Kakashi of the Sharingan!" Zabuza threateningly yelled.

After that, Zabuza vanished with a shunshin and a second later a thick mist crawled over the place where Kakashi and team 7 was standing.

Suddenly a huge burst of Killing Intent was pressed upon the misty area specially on the Team 7's genin members.

Kakashi flared his senses and charged up his chakra to reduce the Killing Intent. He spread it to his whole body in mere fraction of a second and awarely stood there for any attack.

"So, from which organ should I start!? It could be 8 limbs of your bodies." Zabuza taunted and tried to make them afraid of their lives.

Zabuza partially succeeded too. Because Sakura was already started to cry for her life. Sasuke was also shaking like a vibrating Cellphone.

Only Naruto stayed calm.

Having learned about Kyuubi's immense hatred and Killing intent, Naruto discovered several ways to sweep out this kinda intent from his psyche.

And he found one of the ways actually was the reverse process of his sensory ability.

But here he didn't use that. He used a similar way to Kakashi's. And that was to exhaust similar amount of opposite intent against the K.I to negate the effect.

He had a vast amount of chakra capacity that rivaled any High Jonin.

And that's why sweeping away Zabuza's K.I was not a big deal for Naruto just like Kakashi.

But Kakashi seemed to notice that except Naruto, the other members of team 7 was under Zabuza's K.I. So he told them some encouraging speech.

Hearing this, Sasuke seemed to be able to hold him in tight position.

Sakura also found her mentality in a more stable state rather than fragile.

Naruto also found the sincerity of Kakashi's speech that what he said, he meant it.

Zabuza became annoyed to see that his plan to incapacitate the genin fell down.

So he sent a water clone into the middle of the formation of team 7 where Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were defending Tazuna san.

Pretending Zabuza's clone as Zabuza himself, Kakashi rushed there to stab Zabuza clone. But Naruto was near to Zabuza more than Kakashi. And Naruto could detect Zabuza's clone attacking. So he was alerted. That's why when Naruto stabbed Zabuza's clone, Kakashi was a lil bit astonished to see Naruto stabbing Zabuza, Sakura and Sasuke too.

But soon it's revealed that this was a clone.

Sakura gasped to see an elemental clone.

"Water clone!" Kakashi told and he's somewhat irritated that he's fooled.

But Naruto knew that this Kakashi had also kawarimi'ed with a water clone of him after seeing Zabuza's trick to secure himself.

Meanwhile, Zabuza's another water clone attacked Kakashi's substituted water clone from behind.

The attack destroyed the clone of Kakashi with a watery flash.

'He also used a water clone copying mine earlier.' Zabuza seemed a lil bit astonished.

Meanwhile, Naruto pinpointed real Zabuza and his accomplice. Though he was not sure that the boy with a mask that was hiding in the woods beside the river was really Zabuza's assistant or another third party. But he did not take the masked boy lightly and counted him as a threat.

Naruto thought that he could help his sensei. So he created two clones and sent them towards the battle field.

In the meantime, Zabuza attacked with his Giant cleaver against Kakashi from inside the Mist.

Kakashi spotted it coming at last moment.

The cleaver was so near that Kakashi deduced that he couldn't get enough time to move, so he did only thing he could with minimum effort, and that was blocking the Cleaver with a Kunai with two hands forcing from behind.

But still the impact of the clash from a Huge blade was a lil bit overwhelming for the first time for Kakashi because there was always a first shock to be said precisely.

And that'd happened for Kakashi too.

Zabuza could take the opportunity to parry another quick opposite slash of Kakashi but couldn't.

Because Kakashi was an ANBU member for nothing. So, he knew that experinced Jonin like Zabuza would seek for Kakashi first time shock against parrying Zabuza's huge blade.

So Kakashi didn't stayed there a second for resisting the vibrating shock of Clashing metal from a huge Cleaver, rather Kakashi back leaped quickly a few meters from Zabuza on the river.

If Kakashi didn't move then Kakashi was severely slashed in his right side of his ribs and chest.

Zabuza mentally cursed himself for being a lil bit late.

But we know that It's not a fault of Zabuza. He was as speedy to execute the second quick slash as before. But It's actually Kakashi's credit for being experienced about this kinda situation before in his ANBU life.

Kakashi used his speedy movement and dodged Zabuza's several slashes. Zabuza seemed a little bit irritated that he was toyed by Kakashi.

Kakashi could easily realize that Zabuza was getting taunted.

Meanwhile, one of Naruto's clone attacked from rear and launched a punch behind him. Naruto's clone succeeded to do that. Kakashi took this advantages as Zabuza got off-balance from a rear punch from one of Naruto's clones.

So, Kakashi used this time and formed several seal in a mere second.

Soon a medium sized water projectile was raised from river's water and crashed upon Zabuza.

Naruto was suspecting that Kakashi would use any kinda strong Ninjutsu when he sensed a Kakashi's chakra was spread around the river.

So he took Tazuna and alerted others to move from the close area from Zabuza.

They escaped from the direct hit of water projectile but they were almost flashed with Water from the rise of water of river due to the powerful Jutsu.

Naruto deduced that Kakashi used a lil bit more chakra on the Jutsu to speed up its launching and destructing effect.

Naruto but sensed that Zabuza could be able to dodge the main impact of attack.

Zabuza was also an experienced Ninja. He used the rise of water as a distraction and used a clone to kawarimi himself and commenced an attack Kakashi from behind.

Kakashi's Sharingan also got the glimpse of Zabuza's surprised attack coming from behind.

But one of Naruto's clone was still alive and it barricaded the path of Zabuza's sneaky attack against Kakashi.

Zabuza growled seeing his plan to sneak behind Kakashi was then useless.

Naruto clone launched a powerful punch but easily blocked by Zabuza. Zabuza used other hand to lift Naruto clone and threw him away from the place.

But Naruto clone back-flipped in midair and stood back from Zabuza a lil bit away.

Seeing Naruto unharmed, Zabuza rushed to Naruto clone but it burnt its chakra and exploded itself when Zabuza got himself near the Naruto clone.

The instant blasting exhaust of Naruto clone's chakra pounded upon the approaching Zabuza's exposed chest and blew Zabuza away with a second degree burns and bruises.

The clone was also depleted to zero chakra reserved. So it dispersed with the chakra blast too.

Meanwhile, Kakashi used this opportunity, and quickly formed some hand seals and launched a powerful Water technique which is called "Water release: Water Dragon technique".

It's a deadly powerful technique with highly pressurized water that formed a dragon's stature from user's Yin Energy.

Real Naruto was astonished to such caliber of Technique.

Sasuke was also amazed to see the powerful water jutsu.

'Kakashi sensei just casted the jutsu within two seconds! He formed seal so fast that I can't count and understand the numbers Hand seals and required!' Sasuke was astonished too.

But Naruto saw the seal sequence through his sensory ability. And he was amazed too.

Meanwhile, Zabuza couldn't save himself from it. He took the full attack because he was, a second before, bruised by Naruto clone's blast, and totally unready for the second attack!

And this water dragon created more anguish to Zabuza than ever with its full force. Zabuza was sailed through the forest and trees, breaking everything the technique countered.

Soon the force behind the Jutsu died down and Naruto sensed that The masked Ninja neared to the impact where Zabuza last crashed and it was a Tree.

Kakashi didn't delay and reached there while sailing some kunai that dug some vents in Zabuza's body and flesh.

Zabuza felt pain. Pain was not foreign to Zabuza. From his Childhood, Zabuza was known about this very well.

Though he had to grunt in pain. "Kakashi, you…..you tricked me!" Zabuza tried to scold.

"The life of Shinobi is full of trickery, isn't it, Zabuza?" Kakashi responded emotionlessly.

'Ah! Kakashi, if you'd know how tricky I am! You won't slack off too much.' Zabuza thought madly.

But here, Our favourite Powerful Genin Uzumaki Naruto easily fetched Zabuza's ill intention.

But he was not sure what kinda ill intention but Naruto was sure that some kinda thought made Zabuza sinisterly happy. And he can't decipher the cause of the thought from this distance.

And that's why Naruto started to doubt the other masked shinobi more.

"Kakashi sensei, I think we should take Zabuza as a captive or kill him in instance!" Naruto was more worried for his comrades than anything like this Kirigakure Kijiin.

Sakura was taken aback by Naruto's speech.

'How can he tell about death so easily?' Sakura wondered and a lil bit feared too.

Kakashi just nodded to Naruto.

Just when Kakashi intended to kill off Zabuza, two senbons sailed through air and pinned into Zabuza's neck.

Zabuza immediately fell upon the ground from his sitting position.

Naruto was taken aback that all of people, this masked ninja attacked at last to not us but Zabuza.

Kakashi intensely glared at the masked teenager.

But the masked teenager responded quickly.

"Thank you! Hatake san! I was tailing Momochi Zabuza for quite a while. But you know, He's quite a shinobi to reckon with. But thanks to you! You aided my work and made it easy for me. Now he certainly is dead!"

"Hmm. I see. From my experience, I can tell that you are one of the members of Kiri's Hunter group, right?" While telling that Kakashi was checking Zabuza's pulse. And it seems that Zabuza is really dead!

"It seems you are well informed, Hatake san!" Now acknowledged Hunter Ninja responded non chalantly.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have a body to dispose of." Telling that, The hunter ninja neared to Zabuza's body.

Suddenly, Naruto used his super speed and dashed off against The hunter Ninja.

The hunter Ninja was not alerted about the sudden attack but he noticed Naruto at the last moment but it was too late!

Naruto landed a hard punch to the masked shinobi. The punch itself shattered the mask into pieces.

The masked ninja was taken aback by the punch. Soon the masked ninja sailed through the trees and landed flatly on the ground, grunting in pain.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked. He was also astounded to see Naruto's reaction.

"Kakashi sensei, This is a fake hunter ninja!" Naruto exclaimed.

Meanwhile, the Hunter ninja was astonished that he was caught but HOW?

'It's now out of topic though because I have to save Zabuza sama's life!' The Hunter Ninja recomposed himself though he got a vicious punch from Naruto.

Naruto noticed that the Hunter Ninja stood up from his place.

Naruto tensed his muscle as well Kakashi too.

"That was uncalled for Shinobi san!" The hunter nin's voice has a lil bit irritation. But Naruto could easily sensed The Hunter Nin's concern for Zabuza.

Naruto also could sense from The Hunter Nin that He's molding Chakra in his body to activate his battle mode!

"Kakashi sensei, this ninja is a fake, I guess! We've to fight back one more!" Naruto told.

'What is this? Why is Naruto acting so doubtful?' Sakura mentally wondered out.

Sasuke just stood there and reminiscing about Naruto's punch.

'This punch had come so fast that I also couldn't detect it until it impacted on the guy's mask.' Sasuke was feeling jealous and irritated.

But nonetheless, he paid attention to Naruto's words.

Sasuke asked, "Why do you doubt him as a fake?" Sasuke asked Naruto suddenly.

Naruto then fell in dilemma. He just couldn't expose his ability to everyone though they are team mates but they didn't gain any trust from Naruto that Naruto had to tell them his secrets.

But the problem was then how he would handle the situation.

Kakashi was also expecting some sorts of explanation from him. So kakashi was also giving him a questioning look.

"Well, you see, that those two pins can't kill Zabuza alone! I think isn't it suspicious enough to attack him and doubt him as a fake" Naruto reasoned. Though he mentally cursing himself for showing such a lame reason.

Kakashi gave him such a look that said 'ARE U SERIOUS?'.

The hunter nin took this interval as an opportunity to fetch Zabuza away from here.

The Hunter suddenly formed some seals and said 'Futon: Grand breakthrough'.

Suddenly a gust of wind shot forward Naruto and Kakashi.

But Naruto and Kakashi both detected the wind gust coming. Naruto used his extra ordinary speed to dodge the wind blast and Kakashi just Used kawarimi at the last moment.

Naruto appeared near to Tazuna and his other two teammates.

The hunter nin used this opportunity to fetch Zabuza and took him away from the Place.

Kakashi appeared there a second later.

'That Naruto is freakishly speedy, but HOW?' Sasuke mentally screamed in jealousy.

"Wow! That was uncalled for! The hunter nin took the body away." Kakashi told.

"He's not Hunter nin, Kakashi sensei." Naruto informed.

"Whatever, Naruto, you have an explanation to tell later. You get it?" Kakashi ordered Naruto seriously.

"Hai!" Naruto confirmed. But sweating mentally.

Suddenly kakashi dropped on knees and hands, all four.

Sakura shouted in fear in the name of Kakashi sensei.

"What did happen?" Sasuke asked, seemed a lil bit worried.

Naruto responded, "I think he's exhausted from chakra usage!"

Naruto's response was enough to understand.

Kakashi shakily stood and said, "Well, I think I need help."

Naruto gave him a shoulder to share some weights to him.

"Well, I think I can now lead you to my humble abode, hehehe" Tazuna responded and laughed nervously.

Tazuna saw the conflicts and clearly had a rough idea about the team that Kakashi was the main macho-man and this Naruto Kid was his right hand supporter to odd the even.

Thus, the team ended their first A ranked conflict and started to leave the place for a better environment. But is it really a better environment or not. We'll see it in the next chapter.

**I know comparing to other chapters, it is a lil bit short. But I'll promise that next time I;ll try my best to reach 5000 words.**

**And lastly, if u like it or if u want somrthing to know about this story or if u have anything to advise or mention or criticise constructively then, feel free to review the chapter. And u know that the more u review or send me some feedbacks, the more I get enthusiastic about it.**

**Now, good bye :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note:**** Well, I am back! And I sincerely apologized because I couldn't keep my promise. I am sorry indeed! But I had some problems about the plot and other things too. You could say I was facing a Lil bit problem about writer's block. Whatever, I think I am back again. But this time I won't promise to you but I can tell you that I will update the next chapter within the next month. I meant within the month of March, I'll update.**

**The persons who favoured and followed I gladly thank them as a show of my gratitude towards them and I request them to give some feedback about my chapters. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto and its characters or any jutsus used in manga or **

**Anime. It's only for fun and certainly it's a non-commercial one.**

**Naruto: The Super Prodigy**

**Recap:**** Last time on Naruto: The Super Prodigy, Team 7 was sent on a Gaurding mission ranking as a C ranked mission. But Team 7 had to meet against a powerful foe named**** Momochi Zabuza, an ex-Kiri Jounin and an ex-member of Kiri's Legendary Seven Swordsmen and his mysterious assistant posed as a Fake hunter Nin of kirigakure. But Naruto assisted his Sensei, Hatake Kakashi, to fight against Momochi Zabuza. But Kakashi was a Lil bit exhausted from overuse of Sharingan because after the retirement from Anbu, that was the first time prolonging his sharingan to be activated for so long duration. Well, I am not good at summarizing but let see what presents this chapter to us:- **

Uzumaki Naruto mused in sadness to see the misery of Wave villagers while they were walking on the streets to reach to their destination.

Naruto said while walking with his team. "Tazuna-San, it seems that you are totally right about the situation regarding your village. They are really in a great misery due to economical issues."

"Yea...That _Gato_ person has done it in our village. He's the culprit." Tazuna got old but there was still some venom when he pronounced Gato's name.

Naruto also felt it reasonable.

Soon, the team seven arrived at Front side of the Tazuna's house. Tazuna knocked on the door.

Knock, Knock, Knock!

Three précised knocks were done. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke noticed it and deduced that this pattern was used for the security reason.

But Sasuke responded to it.

"What was that, Old man?" Sasuke's tone had some rudeness but still Sasuke tried to be patient while asking.

"What is what?" Tazuna asked him.

"You knocked three times. Why did you not knock two times or four times on the door?" Sasuke elaborately asked while feeling a Lil bit annoyed.

Naruto answered for Tazuna, "I guess it's for the safety of the members of your family, right Tazuna San?"

"Yeah, thus they can be sure that it's me knocking on the door."

Naruto sensed two souls in the house, one was a female and other one is male but a kid. Naruto felt the kid was sad. A very sad one!

Meanwhile, Tazuna's daughter passed up to the first floor through the upstairs to see who had come. None but Naruto noticed that Tazuna's daughter was peeking at them from the first floor window. Seeing her father, Tazuna's daughter felt a calming bridge flowed through her heart.

She came back to the ground floor and went for the doors. She was literally running for the door to open. Naruto could sense the gladness and happiness were radiating from Tazuna's daughter.

No sooner had the door opened; she just literally jumped over Tazuna and hugged him tightly.

"It seems that your family really worried over your safety." Kakashi responded coolly.

Hearing a voice, Tazuna's daughter glanced over the team. She saw that there were four people among them were three children and an adult.

Seeing that his daughter glancing over them, Tazuna tried to start the introduction about them to his daughter.

But before he could start the introduction, Tazuna's daughter started to talk with them.

"Oh! You might be the team of Shinobi that my father wanted to hire for the safety, right? I am Tsunami. Please, come inside and feel free to stay." Tsunami told. Naruto found her very cheery and relieved too.

Naruto assisted Kakashi into the house. Tsunami led the way to their room.

Kakashi was assigned in one room for his recovery. Kakashi didn't late to drift into deep sleep after taking a short meal.

After leaving Kakashi in his room, Naruto went outside of the house and sat on a tall tree.

After all, he needed some time to think about so sudden change in his life.

'I have recently experienced my first clash against an A ranked nuke ninja as a true enemy. This man is totally in whole other level. He always seems to be alert about his surroundings. But he was so hurt. That masked ninja was an assistant of him, even though Zabuza couldn't just avoid the senbons. Beside this, the precision and speed behind the throw were amazing! That masked ninja must also be a professional in human body structures and its pressure points because I could sense Zabuza's soul in his body intact and in perfect condition. But he was in a Lil bit coma like state. That's the only fault otherwise, Zabuza was also alive! It seems that I need to focus now on my physical training more and more. I don't still have enough power to protect this Tazuna person from Zabuza and his supposed assistant. I have to live up to my father's reputation. I've to build up my own image to hold the honour of my father and mother's achievement in the whole ninja continent.' Naruto thought out deeply. The sheer determination of him was so violent that his psyche's inner world shook like an earthquake.

Naruto then jumped down from the twig and landed on the ground. Then he used his feet to accelerate his running speed in zigzag way. He ran among trees and used precise chakra to control his movement. He likes to run using his special ability. He ran and ran for about how many hours he didn't notice or count and he felt a Lil bit fatigue though it's not anything to mention about. But he could use some rest. So he sat beneath a tree.

He's sweaty then. He stayed there for some moments. Suddenly he thought that he needed Kyuubi's help in this mission.

So, he sat like the lotus position on the grassy ground of the forest of wave country.

He drifted into peacefulness and meditated in a calm environment.

Soon he entered into his mind-house where his spiritual self lived in. Actually the spiritual self was him but nothing else.

He liked this place more than anything in the world.

'This place is always as peaceful as ever like _heaven_' Naruto mumbled in a blissful environment.

The environment was formed with blurring white with a light wind bridge flowing through the void filling it with light jasmine like scent.

Naruto drifted in the deeper layer of his mind-house through meditating on his first layer's mind-house.

In this layer, he met with a narrow cave like way rather than the vast white blurry area of first one.

He walked through it and found an exit with nothing but closed stoned wall.

Naruto then entered into meditation and went into a deeper layer than previous one and found himself in sewerage like a tunnel where the ground was filled with some liquids and he sensed that this was the imagination of his chakra flowing through the chakra pathways in his spiritual dimension.

Naruto was amazed that his chakra flow was situated in deeper stages of his mind. This indicated that his chakra was more potent than any other persons.

Naruto was feeling a Lil bit excited and anxious because he's going to meet with Kyuubi because of this layer, his main potent chakra was connected with Kyuubi's chakra. He then started to sense Kyuubi's hatred and anger flowing through the air. And it's condensing and condensing over him.

He never entered into this layer of Mindscape by his own. He might have accessed into this layer of Mindscape in his sleep or unconscious times but he never accessed into it trying by himself.

Naruto approached towards the sewerage and soon he reached to its end and entered into a clearing in front of where A big cage was seen by him.

"So this is the cage for Kyuubi's confinement." Naruto responded a lil bit loudly.

Kyuubi gradually appeared before the cage and showed his toothy evil laugh.

"So, my container comes at last."

"You seem to be delightful" Though Naruto told it but he knew that the Kyuubi was radiating more K.I on him. And it's starting to press on his nerves.

Naruto gathered his chakra from his mindscape and blocked Kyuubi's K.I on him.

"My, my, my, you seem clever, aren't you, my little one?" Kyuubi asked mocking him.

"Actually, I came here to see you. And it seems that you have so much hatred against the human race." Naruto tried to sense more about Kyuubi but he can't fully access in Kyuubi's mind. The sealing on the cage was restricting his effort to enter fully. He didn't have any key for the seal to enter into it. But he could tap some Kyuubi's emotions and from this tiny bit, Naruto could surmise that Kyuubi hated Human kind very much.

"Yes, I hate human kind. They are so puny and tiny but expect more than they can cope at." Hearing this Naruto became silent.

Both of them stood there for a while, but none talked.

At last, Kyuubi responded and said, "I don't have time for you, Kid. Just go away from here. I don't need your solemnity."

"But I need you." Naruto suddenly told.

"So what? I don't need you, gaki. You came to the wrong place and the wrong person. Now GO AWAY!" Kyuubi seemed pissed off and blew off a great amount of K.I on the whole place including Naruto.

Naruto just couldn't help but shivered feeling such dreadfulness coming from the gaps of cage's rods.

Naruto used more chakra to resist but it's not working and he's feeling that he's been drowning down into blackness.

**Uchiha Sasuke:**

Sasuke noticed that Naruto left the house after the short meal.

"Where's he going?" Sakura asked seeing that Sasuke was seeing Naruto's leave.

"I don't know." Sasuke answered.

Sasuke then entered into their room and sat on the couch.

'Naruto is not ok. It seems that something is bothering him. He has become more unresponsive after entering into the house. And what if he is thinking over Zabuza's counter and fake hunter ninja' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke left the house and brooded over his counter against Zabuza while sitting on a nearby tree.

'How can Naruto manage to achieve such speed? His speed just is unimaginable for his age.' Sasuke wondered out in jealousy.

"I need that kind of speed to outdo Itachi. I have to ask Naruto about it. And it seems that Naruto is a wise genin too. He has certainly an answer for any question!" Sasuke seethed while muttering about Naruto's praise.

Sasuke went to Naruto's location.

Meanwhile Naruto's body was engulfed with orangish-yellow chakra but it also seemed very thick and potent.

And Naruto's mind was resisting Kyuubi's K.I while charging up his own chakra reserve with Kyuubi's leaked chakra fusing with Naruto's chakra.

The air around Naruto was condensing and whirling. Leaves and twigs were sprouting slowly for Naruto and Kyuubi's yang chakra radiating around the environment.

Soon Sasuke sensed this enormous power leaking but the power was also so warming too.

Sasuke headed for the source of this power and lastly, Found Naruto.

He saw Naruto sitting on the ground and meditating and some orangish yellow chakra engulfing his body and affecting the environments such as air, trees.

Sasuke was amazed to see this.

'Such power! But how does he have this kind of power? Is this some kinda kekkei genkai of his clan to have this kinda peculiar chakra?'

**Naruto's Mindscape:**

Naruto used his enhanced sensory ability to enforce his consciousness to stay stable at this subconscious level.

He charged up more power from his reserves. His chakra thus mixed up with Kyuubi's leaked chakra and formed a shroud of chakra over his body. This shroud was acting as a shield and it's doing its job well.

Seeing Naruto's genius plan to overcome the Kyuubi's killing intent, Kyuubi became impressed though Kyuubi's full potent K.I can't be casted upon Naruto due to the seal's restriction moreover, the Naruto was doing well to tame the leaking K.I.

Suddenly the whole spiritual Intent of Kyuubi to kill Naruto had been stopped.

"I am impressed, gaki. Not only you can resist my K.I, but also can use my youkai with your chakra perfectly. You also used it as your shield and enhancer of your abilities. That's a good mind and bodily prowess you have, gaki. I'll listen to your bickering for that that you now can be able to impress to this point." Kyuubi told this.

Naruto became astonished that Kyuubi was impressed his method of resisting K.I.

But he's also impressed to see that he could be able to mix up the Kyuubi's power and his power together.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Kyuubi asked.

"Well, you see, I hadn't come here before. This is my first time confronting you. So one of my reasons to come here to see you or more precisely meet you that how in reality you are damned in this seal and what it is like to be sealed in."

"But as you can see, I come here for another purpose. And that is your co-operation in upcoming battle." Naruto proposed hopefully.

"Hmm. I see. You came here to see how I'm faring with this fucking seal and now you are intending to steal my power, right?" Kyuubi asked, and looked a little bit intimidating.

"No, no, no. I am here for your co-operation; there is no purpose for being a thief." Naruto panickingly countered.

"Why should I assist you? I may be impressed but not impressed enough that I'll assist you." Kyuubi responded.

"Please, believe me; I have no intention to steal your power."

"Why should I believe your words? You just go away, boy." Kyuubi yelled out loudly.

"No, believe me. I have no ill intention. I just need your co-operation." Naruto asked more frantically.

Kyuubi then got really annoyed.

"WHAT THE HELL, BOY? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT? YOU ARE DISTURBING ME! **THIS DAMN SEAL**… OTHERWISE, BOY, I WOULD HAVE JUST SWALLOWED YOU." Kyuubi roared through his rants and leaked more power through the cage to him that flooded him. Naruto used his chakra to avoid Kyuubi's chakra wave so that the pure corrosive chakra couldn't harm him.

'This is dangerous! My bragging for his help might be irritating him greatly. He expected me to hate him. But I didn't. I think, that's why he is irritated. But now, then, I am bragging more, he became more irritated and got angry over me.' Naruto deduced Kyuubi's sudden height of rage.

"Well, I think, Kyuubi, you are not in a good mood. I'll concentrate to you later." Telling this, Naruto let loose his mind and muscle of his body.

Gradually, Naruto's power that was the mixture of his own chakra and Kyuubi's chakra died down and was stored in his chakra storage cell in the deep layer of his Mindscape.

As soon as Naruto got back to his normal state, he sensed Sasuke was peeking at him from a distance.

Naruto glanced towards the direction and told, "Sasuke, I know you are there."

"How do you know?" Sasuke was inwardly astonished to be found so quickly but masked it well though Naruto sensed Sasuke's masking attempt to mask his shock.

"I know because I sensed your chakra signature. I told you before about my ability to sense, right Sasuke?" Naruto responded.

"I see!"

'I can sense too and he sensed that fake hunter ninja before Zabuza's fighting but I couldn't. That means he's more proficient in sensory technique.' Sasuke thought out and felt a little bit jealousy that he couldn't do it to this extent.

"How can you sense so perfect and well?" Sasuke asked.

"I just can, Sasuke. Well, if you need any suggestion about it, I'd tell you that you should enhance your concentration through meditation." Naruto suggested.

Sasuke just nodded though his eyebrows were twitched to hear some suggestions from his year mate who's not more aged than him.

Sasuke really got embarrassed to take help from like that.

Naruto felt that Sasuke broke quite a pride of his to ask him about this sensory ability.

"Well, Sasuke, do you know what is the spécialité of Uchiha Clan? I think it's an easy question to answer." Naruto asked.

"Uchiha clan's Dojutsu" Sasuke replied.

"Exactly!" "Uchihas are famous for their dojutsu. But do you have that dojutsu?"

"Grr. NO. I don't have that. Do you have any problem with that?" Sasuke felt insulted and angry. So, He threated Naruto.

"Well, from what I can deduce that every Uchiha that had been known for their glory, power and pride, had a pair of matured Sharingan. So, actually, they really have something to back up their arrogance or pride, whatever, you say." Naruto told ignoring Sasuke's threat.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Sasuke asked Naruto more menacingly.

"I meant that you don't have even time for your pride or your arrogance because you don't have the particular things of Uchiha that made them so proud. So, shake it off and flow yourself with flow of your team and Kakashi's teachings otherwise, you are finished." Naruto responded.

Saying this, Naruto left for Tazuna's home. Sasuke remained standing there.

Sasuke remembered what Naruto said earlier 'I don't have time for arrogance!'

'Am I really an arrogant fool!? NO, I M NOT FOOL'

'But what if Naruto is true that I have become like this!'

'No, I am still I should be but I think, I really need to calm myself. From my childhood, I was obsessed with revenge and Uchiha pride. But what is there to be proud if I am not worthy yet to activate my Sharingan?!' Naruto's words did some score in Sasuke's mind. Sasuke really thought over it and realized that he really became weak but he also felt an overwhelming anger going through his vein as he was again pointed out by this blonde loser.

'I need concentration and calmness otherwise; I won't be able to succeed.' After that, Sasuke determined that as soon as sensei woke up, he would request his sensei to teach him the way of shinobi. After all; Itachi's basic was founded from Konoha Teachings too.

**The Hide-out of **_**Gato**_**:**

A tall muscular man but lean though, costumed with a black pant and a black T-shirt entered into a room. In the room, a short man was seated down on a revolving chair behind a Table.

"Sir, Zabuza and his assistant returned. But they failed, too and Zabuza was severely injured." The muscular man informed but the man seemed very humble.

"WHAT? How could he be defeated? He carried a huge sword, didn't he? That sword should cut anything down." Gato was frustrated thinking about Zabuza and his Sword. After all, he had a bad memory with Zabuza and his sword.

"Yes, Zabuza's sword is impressive but the man he fought against is also impressive. And Tazuna san hired that powerful man!" The tall Muscular man answered.

"Do you know him? I meant the bodyguard of that old man Tazuna." Gato asked.

"Yea…I know him. Actually, any professional killer should know about him. He's a ninja. His name is Hatake Kakashi."

"WHAT? Hatake Kakashi, do you mean the Kakashi of the Leaf Village, who was supposed to have the famous Sharingan in his disposal." Gato asked and gaped like a fish out of water.

"Yes, he is. But now, he came with three children Shinobi. I think they are Genin under Kakashi's wing."

"Did you spy over them?" Gato asked.

"No, I didn't. I heard these all from Zabuza and his assistant. But I saw Kakashi and his team walking down on the street. And it seems that Kakashi was also injured and relying his weight on his Genin for a walk. I was sipping a cup of tea from a nearby tea stall. I think they didn't notice me because my intention was just taking a sip but not spying. If I had, I think they could detect me. I heard that powerful ninja like Kakashi might have had sensory abilities." The tall muscular man replied maintaining serious facade.

"Hmm. I see. That's a problem indeed! I think I have to do something unexpected." _Gato_ thought about this new arrival thoroughly.

"I think I need a plan. Think for me, Tsurī. What should I do?" Gato asked.

"There are two options for you, sir." The muscular man named Dakusato Tsurī suggested his master.

"One, you have to employ another powerful ninja or you have to leave this village for your safety."

"What? I'll never go away from such a field of Goldmine. Can you imagine how much money I will have in the near future if I can overdo that pest of a Tazuna. I hate this guy. Even after his daughter's husband's brutal death, he didn't get to learn any lesson." Gato seethed in irritation and anger.

"Tsurī, bring the latest bingo book and select a powerful Shinobi who could assist us with less money." Gato ordered.

"Hai, Sir." Confirming this, Tsurī left Gato's office room for preparation.

**After 7 days:**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura worked during these days.

Naruto though detached himself from the team after the confrontation with Kakashi because Kakashi scolded him for hiding such valuable informations from him and Hokage himself.

Naruto only went near to Kakashi when he needed help or tips about something though he could catch up anything in real fast if it be knowledge or teachings of morality or nin-tai-gen jutsu.

Naruto worked hard in these 7 days with his life and death, just to strengthen his level. He mostly used Kage Bunshin to perfect his Chakra control on his Taijutsu Battle.

Then Naruto's Taijutsu Level was par on a Mid Ranked Jounin but his speed made him a vulnerable foe.

Sasuke also worked hard under Kakashi's guidance these days.

Now Sasuke could walk on Tree and Water, both. Sasuke had achieved more control over his chakra.

Sakura also worked hard on her chakra reserve. It rose though, but not so high enough to consider herself a Chunin but Sakura was very skilled in Chakra controlling. She also could pull of some Genjutsus. She could be considered as a high ranking Genin.

…

Naruto and Sasuke were watching over the work of construction of the workers that was working under Tazuna's supervision.

Some Naruto clones were also pulling some weighted and heavy stuff to aid their work. The bridge was extended up to two third of it.

Suddenly Naruto sensed Zabuza and his assistant were approaching towards the bridge though they are far from here.

"Kakashi Sensei, Zabuza is coming with his assistant."

Kakashi was sitting under a nearby tree and reading his favourite book.

Kakashi listened but didn't respond.

Sakura was standing on the other side of the bridge.

"What? Zabuza is coming? Damn it!" Sakura cursed. No matter how much he trained under Kakashi's watch during this week, she still feared Zabuza.

Hearing Zabuza's name, all the workers were running away from the place immediately.

Naruto noticed Tazuna was not leaving. He realized Tazuna had a strong mind indeed. He wouldn't dishonour their assistance by fleeing away like a coward rat. So Tazuna opted to stay beside them whether they would win or lose.

'I see!' Naruto mentally praised Tazuna.

"Sakura, take Tazuna-san to home immediately." Naruto ordered like a true leader should be. "What about you?" Sakura asked. Wariness could be seen clearly in Sakura's face.

"You need to go to Tazuna's home and take Tazuna with you. It's urgent because I am suspecting something worse." Naruto told.

Hearing this, Kakashi understood what Naruto was thinking. That was quite an overall thought to accomplish a mission effectively.

Sakura glanced over Kakashi. Kakashi also moved his eyes from the book and nodded to Sakura.

Sakura took Tazuna though he was protesting against it.

After some moments, Naruto created two clones and sent one to tail Sakura.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked.

"Back up for Sakura." Naruto shortly answered.

They waited two more minutes.

And then a thick mist ascended over the bridge and land.

…

Naruto sensed Zabuza and his assistant 8 meters away from him. Behind him, Sasuke was ready with his kunai. And behind both of them, under the tree, Kakashi was still reading his favourite porn.

Zabuza gradually walked over the bridge and revealed himself and his assistant.

Seeing Kakashi was reading something, Zabuza's eyebrow less eye just twitched in irritation.

Naruto watched their reaction silently.

"So, the Demon of the mist re-appeared again, huh?" Naruto asked mockingly.

"For a Genin, you brat, is really troublesome! But this time, you'll be taken care of by me, huh huh huh!" Zabuza told and laughed very cruelly.

"And here my apprentice will be enough to stall Kakashi for the time being. You know, he's a genius! Even many Jonins are hard pressed to win against him." Zabuza also mocked Naruto.

"Your so called Genius will be faced with one of our Genius this time, Zabuza."

Naruto then signaled Sasuke to engage Zabuza's apprentice.

Sasuke didn't delay a bit to proceed against the masked Shinobi.

Seeing Sasuke advancing towards the Apprentice, Naruto focused on Zabuza.

Zabuza also launched himself forward to Naruto to set the score in right line. Naruto side stepped seeing Zabuza approaching towards him.

Kakashi put his book in pouch and also focused on Naruto and Zabuza's battle.

Kakashi coated his feet with chakra if there was something odd would happen.

**Naruto vs. Zabuza:**

Zabuza saw that Naruto was dodging his every single strike very precisely.

Naruto also kept an intent eye on Zabuza and his blade. Naruto had to admit that this man was quite a formidable ninja. Even with this heavy weighted Sword, Zabuza could manoeuvre it like a rag doll.

But Zabuza's luck there was not good because the genin he was facing wasn't ordinary at all.

Naruto thought that he had to do something in order to defeat this Jonin.

Naruto this time charged up his feet and launched against Zabuza's clash. The Zanbatou and The kunai clashed and made a metallic sound. Sparks flashed from the clash.

Naruto immediately backed off four meters from Zabuza and threw several kunais. Zabuza deflected all the kunais using his Zanbatous flat side.

Naruto used this opportunity and flashed through this four meter distance and put a Kunai at Zabuza's neck.

Zabuza was so shocked that he hadn't even been able to respond. 'It was only a fraction of second but this kid just made it right behind me and I barely able to detect him until the last moment. I couldn't even get time for any substitution. SHIT!' Zabuza was so much surprised. But he recovered from his stupor quickly and noticed that the boy was not slitting his throat.

When Naruto put the kunai on the verge of Zabuza's neck, Naruto suddenly sensed a great amount of negative emotion with humongous chakra source. It just reminded him Kyuubi's presence even though Kyuubi's power was far greater than this man.

Soon, Naruto recognized the man's companion.

'Oh Shit! Uchiha Itachi and another missing nin from Mist is approaching towards our battlefield.'

Zabuza took this interval as his opportunity and struck back Naruto with the hilt of the Kubikribucho.

Getting hit in the chest from the Kubikiribocho's hilt, Naruto back stepped several steps to recover.

Zabuza meanwhile backed off and put his sword on his back and quickly formed Rat, Dog and Ox hand seals. Suddenly a whip from the river water formed in Zabuza's hand. Meanwhile Naruto regained himself and noticed that Zabuza had formed some sorts of rope from the water and he sensed the density of the Rope was greater than he imagined.

'I can't afford to be caught by this rope and I'll be seriously injured otherwise' Naruto mentally murmured.

Zabuza's hand started to move swiftly and he started to whip at Naruto's directions. But Naruto being fast at moving was able to move in time to avoid any damages.

Zabuza realized that it was useless to whip at Naruto or to bind him with this Suiben technique. So Zabuza ran towards Naruto and transferred the Water Whip to his left hand and took Kubikiribocho again in his Right hand.

'Here he comes with both. I need to activate my complete Sensory ability.' Deciding this, Naruto flared his chakra through the environment and in an instant his clairvoyance gave him the result of the surroundings.

Naruto sensed and saw that Zabuza was trying to make towards him quickly but his sensory ability gave Naruto extra awareness and impressive re-action.

Zabuza used first was the Water Whip. The water whip was shot forwards but Naruto just doubled over the whip's moving path. But Zabuza was anticipating that his blow could be missed. So he used his right hand's Kubikiribocho and tried to hew Naruto down.

But Naruto even sensed it coming and so using his speed, Naruto dodged the Kubikiribocho at the last moment by stepping on the side.

Naruto didn't delay to use his kunai to clash again but Zabuza again blocked it with his Broaden part of the Sword.

Naruto so tried to kick Zabuza from the side but again Zabuza defended his side by his left hand.

Naruto saw that his leg was gripped and Zabuza let go the suiben technique but Naruto also couldn't move his leg from Zabuza's left hand grip. So Naruto used his other leg (Left Leg) very quickly to kick on Zabuza's chest. Naruto this whole time infused his legs and Hands with Chakra to enforce his Kicks and punches more effectively and speedily. So, Zabuza wasn't able to put up his Kubikiribocho to defend his chest in right time. That's why Zabuza was viciously kicked on his chest but he didn't let loose his grip (even in his pained state) on Naruto's other leg. So the impact of kick caused very much damage on both shinobis.

**Sasuke and Fake Hunter Nin:**

Sasuke, seeing Naruto's signal for launching attack against the Fake Hunter Nin, didn't make any delay.

Fake Hunter Nin was also ready and reacted to Sasuke's shuriken attacks.

The fake Hunter nin then used his several senbons towards Sasuke. But Sasuke proved his efficiency and dodged all of them.

'This boy is also good. I think he's better than before and more alert.' Haku analysed Sasuke and realized that the boy seemed a Lil bit more confident on his skill.

Haku shook off the thought and launched more senbons towards Sasuke. But even after then Sasuke proved his efficiency.

'My training with Kakashi Sensei is paying off. Now I am more skilled and can be more powerful enough.' Sasuke thought amusingly.

Fake Hunter Nin then became amazed and said, "You seem quite confident in your skill. But as you see, it'll be still futile to attack me. So please, step aside and let me help Zabuza Sama."

Sasuke just sneered hearing such talking.

"I think you are a fool, indeed!"

"I see! You won't listen to me. You will regret it." Telling this, Haku rushed towards Sasuke with impressive speed and deliver a strong punch towards Sasuke but missed by a bit, Haku used his two legs several times but Sasuke defended it with his hand with also a fast enough reflex.

Delivering several blows between them, Haku, at last, able to catch Sasuke's Hand and used the other hand to form a one handed Seal.

Haku murmured, "Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō (Secret Technique: Thousands Water Needles of Death)".

Sasuke tried to shake off his hand from Haku but it seemed that Haku gripped Sasuke's hand tightly. But at later attempts, Sasuke used more pull and was able to out grip his hand from Haku but in mean time Haku already formed the desired seal and launched the Jutsu from all directions.

Haku retreated from the standing position from out of the water needles' attacking area.

Sasuke realized that Haku gripped his hand for delaying him (Sasuke) so that he (Sasuke) couldn't get escaped from this attack.

Sasuke inwardly smirked. 'Hn! It won't work on me, Fake hunter!'.

Sasuke suddenly passed through from the view with blur and dodged all the needles from the almost point blank range except one needle. Only one needle was able to pierce his skin.

Sasuke endured a Lil pain in his right shoulder.

Seeing Sasuke dodged all his senbons from almost point blank range, Haku was a lil bit perked up.

But later, Haku noticed there's a Lil bit red on his dark Navy Blue T-Shirt on the right shoulder side.

"It seems that you were able to dodge my senbons except one. You are quite skillful, I have to admit that."

The Fake Hunter Nin then initialized his special ability. The chakra in the fake hunter Nin's body was circulating in a great speed and spreading over the environment and affecting greatly on the water surfaces and moisture in the air.

Sasuke felt a chilling sensation on his body. He focused on the Fake hunter nin's body just like he was suggested by Naruto and thus Sasuke realized that the chilling sensation was caused by his enemy.

"I see! You are able to interact with water and wind that lie in the air and the river." Sasuke deduced sagely.

'Huh! How can he know about my power? Am I underestimating him?!' The fake hunter Nin was worried then after hearing Sasuke's deduction on his sudden change of strategy to subdue his (Fake Hunter nin's) enemy.

To test out Sasuke furthermore, the fake hunter Nin formed another one handed seal.

And suddenly in the air and from moisture the water turned into ice and shaped into many ice senbons and had a greater density than the previous water needles.

The fake hunter Nin whispered, "Hyoton: Shimobashira (Ice Release: Ice Needles)"

'Now, these are ice type senbons but he didn't grip me this time. That means fake hunter nin will this time launch these senbons with more force and speed.' Sasuke deduced. That's why Sasuke immediately charged up his feet and body with his maximum chakra and focused on the oncoming Ice senbons.

But this time Fake hunter nin didn't send the senbons from all directions. He sent those senbons from front side and at a multiple rate while deducing Sasuke's every possible movement.

But still, Sasuke proved to be very skilled in dodging senbons. Seeing Sasuke was dodging all the senbons, The Fake Hunter Nin sent more senbons at a time. Sasuke soon found it difficult to dodge all of them. So he took out his kunai and starting to deflect those ice senbons that could not be dodged in due time.

Thus, Fake Hunter Nin sent senbons for three minutes.

'It seems that I have no other choice but use the technique to lure him (Sasuke) out.' The Fake Hunter Nin thought and stopped sending more senbons.

'Now, what is he up to? He stopped sending senbons.' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke glanced over his right and saw that Naruto was fighting against Zabuza who's then using a water whip and Zanbatou both.

'Naruto is dodging every chop Zabuza trying to do with him.' Sasuke grimly saw this.

The Fake Hunter Nin also noticed that the Blonde Ninja boy was even fairing against Zabuza.

'I have to help Zabuza-Sama. I need to end this as quickly as possible.' The Fake hunter Nin thought out quickly.

Suddenly, Sasuke noticed that the chilling sensation increased more.

'He is infusing his chakra with wind, water and moisture more and more. This is very bad!' Sasuke thought this out. He used his chakra to heat up his body with enough heat to not succumb in coldness.

Suddenly, Sasuke noticed that the water from the river was pulled and turned into several bars of Ice. Those ice bars were situated around and over Sasuke thus forming an ice dome.

Sasuke murmured in fascination to see Ice domes. 'Are there really another element called Ice release? I thought there were only Five Elements' Sasuke thought in wonder.

"This is my special technique and none had ever been able to escape from this except some high ranked Jounin. This is called 'Hyoton: Demonic Ice mirrors'" The Fake Hunter Nin informed Sasuke with emotionless voice.

Sasuke didn't respond. 'I have to see what can do this Ice Domes.' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke didn't delay to deliver A Fire Stream towards The Fake Hunter Nin.

'Here comes the first blow' Saying this in his mind, The Fake Hunter Nin jumped into an Ice bar and just blended in it.

"Huh! He just jumped into an Ice bar!" Sasuke sputtered in doubts.

"What is the gain from entering into it?" Sasuke asked himself.

**Hatake Kakashi: **

Kakashi saw that Naruto's kick had strength but Naruto couldn't be able to let loose his leg from Zabuza's grip. Zabuza was also seemed in pained mode due to a vicious kick to his chest done by Naruto and the pull on his left hand's shoulder joint due to the impact.

Kakashi also noticed that the Fake Hunter Nin was actually a member of the Yuki Clan of Kirigakure.

'I think Sasuke need a hand' Kakashi thought.

Kakashi was ready from the beginning for sudden danger and always kept his chakra on his foot activated for any dangerous moment.

So, he didn't delay and launched himself in front of Zabuza and Naruto's Battle.

Seeing that Kakashi was joining in the Battle, Zabuza let go Naurot's leg and backed off from Naruto, who also backed off from the place.

Naruto noticed that Kakashi arrived in the battle.

Naruto was massaging his right side of his hip and right Knee because Naruto got a pull at those places when he kicked on Zabuza's chest with his left leg.

"You are here but why? I am still capable of fighting against him." Naruto said while indicating to Zabuza and sending his chakra to heal his injured hip and a Lil bit injured Knee though those were internal injury not any bone cracks or breaks.

"What is this KID, Kakashi? He literally smashed my chest bones." While saying it, Zabuza couldn't resist anymore and spilled blood from his mouth.

Kakashi was astonished to see this. 'That Kick! That was done with great force!' Kakashi eyed Naruto who was watching Zabuza coughing blood on his knee on the Water of the River.

"Kakashi Sensei, we are in big trouble! You have to finish Zabuza in one minute. There is another… _Uchiha_." Naruto informed Kakashi but his last word was almost like a whisper but only Kakashi and Zabuza were able to hear it out.

"What are you talking about? What Uchihia?" Zabuza found it baffling that this battle concerned any Uchiha.

Kakashi ignored the injured Zabuza and asked Naruto, "Are you sure?"

"I am sure, indeed! He's coming with another evil being!" Naruto informed and launched to Sasuke's battle area on the bridge.

'Evil Being!' Kakashi was dumbfounded and somewhat speechless to what of to think from Naruto's Warning about 'Evil Being'.

Seeing Naruto leaving, Zabuza got ready himself for battle but he knew he couldn't battle against Kakashi with this level. He's outmatched but he would rather die in honour than live from someone's mercy.

So he painfully elevated the Executioner Blade and launched himself against Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed seeing Zabuza's attack.

'He's obviously weakened by Naruto.' Kakashi thought while dodging Zabuza's slippery attacks.

'His chest bones must be broken and that punctured his lungs. He's coughing blood but still swinging his Blade.' Kakashi thought while seeing and dodging.

'I think I have to finish him off.' Thinking this, Kakashi let out his kunai and deflected one clash and kicked Zabuza on his chest again. Zabuza was sailed through the air while coughing more blood and landed on the bank of the river.

Kakashi quickly got there and flashed his kunai towards Zabuza's throat but luckily Zabuza got enough time to elevate his Blade's flat side to defend his throat.

But then Zabuza was slammed on the other side of the soil by Kakashi through Kicks and Punches.

Zabuza tried to get himself to stand but it seems that he was lacking enough bone power to stand.

Kakashi didn't delay to summon his Dogs and immobilized Zabuza.

"This is your end, Zabuza! Prepare yourself!" Telling this, Kakashi activated his most powerful original technique "Raikiri".

**The Fake Hunter Nin and Sasuke:**

Sasuke soon saw that every ice bar had a reflection of The Fake Hunter Nin.

'What is this?!' Sasuke tried to flare his sense but couldn't get any effective result. To Sasuke, That Fake Hunter Nin's chakra was circulating among all the Bars and even among the spaces between two Bars.

'This is Complicated!' Sasuke thought in a puzzled expression.

Sasuke then thought that he couldn't detect the Fake Hunter Nin's chakra into one bar or in a stable form in one place.

To him, it's like Chakra circulating through Domes and there were no stable chakra posing as a Fake Hunter Nin.

'That means… This Fake Hunter Nin is moving in the Bars to the other Bars with great speed that my sensory ability couldn't detect his chakra separately.' Sasuke thought in both bewilderment and rage.

Suddenly Sasuke sensed several Ice senbons were coming towards him. He dodged but even after dodging there were more and more and the launching and sailing speed of Senbons was increasing more and more.

Sasuke was trying his best to avoid or deflect the senbons to his best.

But in later time, Sasuke was pierced by a senbon on his right side of belly though it couldn't puncture more than his cloth and skin but it still hurt.

'Damn It! I couldn't detect him in any steady position and he is moving so fast that I can't able to cast any Fire technique on the exact Ice bar to destroy him along with his dome.' Sasuke thought and was trying to kill two birds in one shot.

'I can't just dodge and deflect the senbons in whole time. This is taxing too much stamina to move in different path while just dodging and deflecting and moreover, I have already injured once. Argh!' While he was thinking and dodging, he was pinned again on his left shoulder this time.

"Now, you see that you can't escape from it, shinobi-san but I have to admit that you are strong even though you are a Genin. But I have to do my job and to tell you the truth that this is the last time I am warning you to give in and let me finish my mission." The Fake hunter Nin said in monotone.

'How irritating! Just Like _Itachi_' Sasuke thought while uttering Itachi's name in venom.

Sasuke respond to his monologue as a Fire stream was sailed through the air towards the image where The Fake hunter nin was.

'It seems that this Ice Bars are strong enough to withstand against Fire Stream.' Sasuke deduced.

'I have to throw the senbons from every direction possible to lure him out. This Genin is very much persistent to his own mission.' The Fake Hunter Nin thought to himself and threw huge amount of Senbons towards Sasuke from front to rear, side to side and from above while circulating every bar of the dome very speedily.

**Naruto:**

Naruto landed on the bridge and saw that some ice bars were on the far end of the bridge in a circle and forming a Dome, inside of which Sasuke was dodging and deflecting ice Senbons. Even the snow was falling from the above of the Dome. The atmosphere was also very chilly and cold.

'Wow! Combination of Water and Wind!' Naruto amusedly thought but when concentrate on the Shinobi he was astonished to realize what it was.

'It's not the combination of the Water and Wind. It is the blend of Wind and Water in molecular level from the very start of the jutsu when it was forming. It is, awhile, seems to be combination but again seems to be a separate Element itself.' Naruto was astonishingly thinking and forgot that what was happening in the Domes and Sasuke was cornered and pinned twice.

But his trance like state was snapped out of him when he again felt the evil emotion very strongly and looked towards the direction from where they were approaching to this battlefield.

'This is Bad! I have to finish this as fast as possible.' Naruto thought.

Naruto suddenly charged himself up in full power. The visible white chakra was seen by anyone with naked eyes. The tree, leaves, grass, soil and even the snows are flowing violently from extreme wind manipulation because Naruto's chakra was synchronizing with wind and creating a great amount of wind style chakra storm around him.

And then suddenly, he consumed it and the whole place calmed down. But he was looking like glowing with white and bluish chakra.

'I didn't use Kyuubi's chakra. Let see how potent my chakra is.' Naruto internally said to himself and smirked and let loose on the Ice Bar in which he detected The Fake Hunter Nin last.

…

Sasuke saw that senbons were sailing towards him almost from all side at once.

'I think I have no choice but use my Kekkei Genkai.' Sasuke smirked internally.

The Fake Hunter Nin was anticipating that this time, this Genin will be down for sure.

But to his astonishment, Sasuke just again became blurred in his speedy movements and dodged almost two third of the Senbons and deflected the rests using his Kunai.

But The Fake Hunter Nin wasn't even able to see Sasuke after his blurry movement because no sooner had Sasuke started to dodge and deflect his Senbons, He sensed an immense power rising and suddenly the Ice Bar, in which he was lastly and was moving towards to another Ice Bar, just blew off with him. And then, The Fake Hunter Nin just strongly knocked on the opposite Ice bar from the destruction of previous Bar. Soon, all the Bar fall on the ground and broke because The Fake Hunter Nin was no more controlling the Bars. He's in a rather more painful state.

'Who did it?' The Fake Hunter Nin groggily and painfully turned his head from his slumbering and saw the one and only Uzumaki Naruto with Full wind Chakra circulating his body.

'He's the one that unleashed that power! He's powerful!' The Fake Hunter Nin thought in tension.

"You are not the real Hunter Nin. Who are you?" Naruto asked. 'Shit! They are coming!' Naruto thought and glanced towards the previous battle field.

'It seems Kakashi Sensei is using his signature jutsu' Naruto thought.

Naruto then noticed that Sasuke had activated his Sharingan.

Then The Fake hunter nin also noticed that Sasuke had the famed Sharingan on his two eyes.

"Uchiha! You are an Uchiha!" The Fake Hunter nin uttered in bewilderment. You just couldn't find an Uchiha in your life as this famed Shinobis were no more in a living world alive. 'That's why he was able to survive my last all out senbons without any scratches.' Fake Hunter Nin realized and wondered in his mind in the fascination of a sharingan's ability.

"Yeah, I am. But who are you? Didn't you hear him (Naruto)." Sasuke told with a Lil bit of arrogance in his voice.

Hearing this, The Fake Hunter Nin down casted and a Lil bit later he said, "I am Haku of the Yuki clan and our speciality is our mastery over the Ice Element which is also considered as the Kekkei Genkai of our Clan but they are massacred in the civil war of Kirigakure and it is still going on."

"I see." Sasuke said while contemplating with similarity between this shinobi and him because both of their clan was massacred and both of their clan has Kekkei Genkai.

Naruto also showed Lil bit sympathy but he knew that this boy would never listen to them.

Haku suddenly told, "I am useless to my master. **Kill me!**"

"…" Sasuke didn't say anything. You can see that Naruto has the same face.

Suddenly the crackling sound was heard from.

'Why did Kakashi Sensei take so long to assassinate Zabuza? He activated Raikiri before more than 30 seconds.'

Haku also saw the white electricity and heard the crackling sound among thin fogs.

"I think I have still one more use for Zabuza sama." Saying this, Haku shunshinned with his all remaining chakra activated to outsmart Naruto. Naruto was actually able to do it but missing Haku for a mere second to be fetched by his own hand.

Naruto also then realized that Haku would now activate any speed transportation and he was ready but he didn't surmise that Haku would put such force to accelerate his shunshin.

"Shit!" While cursing, Naruto also went behind Haku and found that Haku was impaled by Kakashi's Raikiri in its mid travel towards Zabuza.

Sasuke also followed and found out that The Fake hunter Nin named Haku sacrificed his life for his beloved master.

Everyone in very shock that they even couldn't be able to sense two powerful adversaries' arrival at their Battle Field except One person and that is Naruto.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder and saw Uchiha Itachi first time, face to face.

'Sasuke and Itachi has a good amount of similarity.' Seeing Itachi first time, Naruto's reaction towards Itachi was like this.

'And there is a fishy man with him. So, this Fishy man held that sinister intentions and chakra and his Chaka are really huge indeed.' Naruto thought.

"I have never thought that we will meet again Momochi Zabuza." Naruto saw that The Fishy man interacted with Zabuza with a toothy grin.

Zabuza just growled.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

_**Ninjutsu:**_

**Chakra signature tracking (mastered), **

**Soul (spiritual energy) tracking (mastered), **

**Kawarimi (mastered), **

**Bunshin (Imperfect), **

**Kage Bunshin (mastered), **

**Henge(Efficient), **

**Chakra suction techniques (mastered)**

**Wind Release: Wind Armour (Initial level)**

**Wind Release: Aero Palm Thrust (Mastered)**

_**Genjutsu:**_** Can cast simple Illusion to disorient the thought of someone of his opponent and he's efficient in it.**

_**Chakra capacity: Naruto's chakra capacity is one of the hells of a huge to stun any sensor ninja for a while if his power would reach up to his full extent.**_

**He has now of chakra reservoir of a low Kage and it is increasing every moment. **

_**Endurance: **_**Naruto's endurance is super humanly. Being a part Uzumaki and Kyuubi Jinchuriki, he is capable of enduring heavy damages and intense training.**

**I'll give Naruto 7.5 out of 10 in this field for now.**

_**Taijutsu:**_** Taijutsu skill is Mid Jounin. But his prowess in speed and lastly his reservoir of Chakra made him very much powerful opponent in Taijutsu battle that he doesn't just tire out so early in a fight. **

_**Kenjutsu:**_** Naruto's Kenjutsu is designed and aligned to his Taijutsu forms. It is efficient enough to fight against Jounin level Shinobi.**

_**Speed:**_** Naruto's speed gives Naruto an extraordinary edges in any battle. His speed at this age is very formidable. His speed is very High Jounin level.**

**Though he doesn't have sharingan, he can see his way of traveling through his slightly evolved eyes and Tracking ability.(Though he doesn't know his eye's little evolution. He thought the sight he saw was normal for him.) The full senses of sight and feelings of surroundings are just mixed up with him to keep up with his speed. The ability to sense his way through his chakra sensing technique is enhanced gradually with his increase of spiritual energy through experience and intensive training. (Actually Naruto is advancing towards being a Sennin through this ability but unintentionally, too.)**

**Naruto inherited his inhuman speed for his age from his father genetically though he had to try hard to unlock this through running from mobs, chunins from his very childhood. But Now he practised speed Taijutsu battle with his clones in every off time he gets and became very formidable in Taijutsu battle.**

**He can even bend his way of travelling without decreasing his moving speed to any extent of significant slowness. **

**His muscle's flexibility comes from his Father.**

_**Intelligence:**_** Naruto's intelligence is fair enough to challenge our famous Lazy genius Shikamaru.**

**But not enough to defeat him in any Shogi battle, he he he!**

**I mean he's clever enough to outwit any high Chunin level ninja.**

**I give him 7.5 out of 10.00 in the area of Intelligence.**

Now it's time for Sasuke's Report.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

_**Ninjutsu: **_

**1. Bunshin no jutsu, **

**2. Chakra sensing jutsu (not as adequate as a sensor should be, but developed enough to sense his closer opponents), **

**3. Fire release: Grand Fireball technique (Mastered), **

**4. Fire release: Fire stream technique (Mastered), **

**5. Kawarimi, **

**6. Henge no jutsu.**

**7. Fire release: Pheonix Flame technique **

_**Kekkei Genkai:**_

** Sharingan (One Tomoe)**

_**Taijutsu: **_**Sasuke's Taijutsu is well disciplined. He now can apply Uchiha style Taijutsu more effectively. **

**Sasuke is high Chunin Level.**

_**Genjutsu: **_**Sasuke's genjutsu is developed and he is capable of detecting any c and b rank Genjutsus.**

_**Chakra capacity: **_**Sasuke's chakra capacity is also surprising for a rookie Genin. He has a chakra reserve of a high Chunin or a round of it.**

_**Endurance: **_**Sasuke's endurance is well endowed for his age. I'll give him 4.5 out of 10 in this field for now.**

_**Kenjutsu: **_**Sasuke's Kenjutsu is developed. He can improvise well enough with his sharingan eyes active while fighting using a sword. **

_**Speed: **_**Sasuke's speed is surprising for a rookie Genin. He's almost mid Chunin in speed. His muscle flexion is slightly developed though he wears out quickly after intense speed training or speedy dueling.**

_**Intelligence: **_**Sasuke's intelligence is quite fascinating. He'll score in my fic 6.5 out of 10 in this department.**

**_XXooXX_**

**Here ends this chapter. If there are spelling and grammatical fault, lemme know about it. If you have anything to say about my theory on my Fic about Naruto or Sasuke, you have the review editor box below the Author Ramblings ;)**

**And if you like it please review if it is as simple as ('I like it') this because it inspires me greatly to update sooner.**

**I wrote Naruto and Sasuke's data book to enlighten them before you about their level. They got this level during the 7 Days interval with an intense training regime from Kakashi.**

**Naruto is certainly powerful for being a super prodigy and Sasuke is a natural born prodigy. So, they are not any typical Genin, especially Naruto. If Naruto's father were alive, he would have certainly become a Jounin already. But we know that he tried to hide his power and Sandaime is deadly cautious man so to not endanger Naruto's presence yet in the Whole Shinobi Continent by Promoting him in a Jounin Level Shinobi. But we'll see what will be done after the mission.**

**I am expecting more reviews if it's good or bad! If bad, try to be a constructive criticizer. **

**Till then Good Bye :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: ****Hello, Battle Neurosis is back. Took some time to update though. But I was working on other fictions and a Xover fanfiction too.**

**So you can say I was busy. Lol :D**

**Whatever, I think, here, Fighting is not so hard core in this chapter thought I tried but I worked here on tactical things more that how Naruto think in difficult times and how he is becoming a mature ninja like Itachi was. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto and its characters or any jutsus used in manga or anime. It's only for fun and certainly it's a non-commercial one.**

**Naruto: The Super Prodigy**

**Recap:**** Last time in ****Naruto: The Super Prodigy:**

**Naruto later entered into the market of the wave country and reached to their destination. They are greeted by Tazuna's daughter Tsunami. She was pretty woman but widowed. Naruto later tried to lend some chakra from Kyuubi but he was ignored eventually. Sasuke and Naruto worked hard in the 7 days interval. After 6****th**** day, on the day 7****th****, Naruto and Sasuke confronted Zabuza and his accomplice Haku, the fake hunter Nin. But Haku was died by Kakashi for Haku's intervention in the process of Zabuza's death. That's why Zabuza was saved. Later they are confronted by the most feared Uchiha to ever exist after Madara, Uchiha Itachi who was ranked as S ranked nuke Nin after his defection and also confronted by the most powerful monster of Kirigakure no Sato, Hoshigaki Kisame.**

**Now onto the Chapter:**

"Kisame, find and kill the old man! He's our priority." Everyone could hear Itachi's monologue.

Kisame just grinned more.

Suddenly, an unstrapped bandaged stuff was stretched from Kisame's back by Kisame himself. Kisame launched himself towards the house of Tazuna where Sakura, Tazuna and his family were.

Kakashi noticed Kisame and so Kakashi also ran towards Kisame and crossed his path before Kisame could pass.

Kisame didn't halt his race rather he continued to run with his bandaged stuff. Kisame delivered a blow against Kakashi with his bandaged stuff which was blocked by Kakashi's kunai.

The blow was so heavy that the water surface under Kakashi's feet was pressed and rippled due to weight behind it.

And then, the Kunai was slipped ultimately to defend the force behind Kisame's powerful blow.

But Kakashi anticipated while slipping his Kunai. Kakashi did manage to dodge the blow but not entirely because Kakashi's Jounin attire was scattered from the slash.

Naruto, Sasuke, Zabuza all saw this.

Zabuza growled while Naruto and Sasuke were astonished to see such a powerful blow.

"This Fish man is really powerful." Naruto wondered and murmured.

'How powerful this man is!' Sasuke just couldn't believe his eyes.

'And moreover, this Kisame guy took orders from _Itachi _!' Sasuke eyed his brother.

But his brother wasn't even looking at him. Itachi was merely standing there and watching Kisame's battle.

'He's still ignoring me!' Sasuke was seething in anger.

Naruto sensed Sasuke's anger and his anger's fuel.

"It's not the time, Sasuke. You are not equivalent to any S ranked ninja." Naruto told him. Naruto was very incredulous about Sasuke's anger.

Sasuke just eyed Naruto while seething in more anger. This time, Itachi glanced over him but again he moved his eyes and glanced over Kisame's battle.

Kakashi was trying his hardest effort just to stop this monster but no avail. Every single strike was like a grand hammer against his feeble Kunais.

Kakashi was rather forced to back off for defending from heavy attacks of Samehada.

And thus Kisame was advancing towards Tazuna's home.

Suddenly, Naruto was informed by his Clone's mental link that two Ronins attacked but was eliminated by him and Sakura. Naruto just grimly nodded in his mind.

Suddenly, Itachi vanished from the view and reappear behind Kakashi. But Kakashi was quick enough to deflect Itachi's throat slash with a Kunai.

Kakashi immediately backed off from the duo further but still blocking their path.

"Kisame, you back off. You'll just make more noise and do delay." Everyone could hear Itachi's monologue.

'So, this is Uchiha Itachi who had killed and murdered all of his own clansmen in one night!' Zabzua thought deeply.

'But they are here for the Old Man. That means they were probably hired by Gato. But in this case, I am useless to Gato. I won't get my payment. Moreover, he might hire them also for my death.' Zabuza thought. He's really worried then. Zabuza was not in good shape and also Kakashi.

Naruto suddenly sensed a huge amount of Yin energy in Itachi that was being concentrated into Itachi's eyes.

"Kakashi Sensei, be aware of his eyes." Naruto also immediately shouted to warn his Sensei.

"Huh..." Kisame just eyed Naruto dumbly.

Itachi didn't pay any attention to it or it seemed like that. But his eyes certainly were changed.

'His eyes. It changed.' Kakashi wondered out in his mind and became alert. So, Kakashi closed his right eye right away.

Sasuke and Zabuza also heard Naruto's shout.

Kakashi saw Itachi with his three tomoe sharingan, a matured one at that which were connected to Itachi's via the spiritual bond.

But Kakashi immediately was trapped in Tsukyoumi because Itachi's influence was greater than Kakashi.

Only in 3 seconds, Kakashi was slumped on the water surface and sunk a Lil bit though he was still conscious.

"Whoa...he really survived. A strong person indeed!" Kisame exclaimed and praised too.

"It seems so." Itachi affirmed Kisame's statement in monologue.

Naruto also sensed Itachi's power release.

'The release of Itachi's Yin energy! It was so complicated. The formation of the Sharingan is really complex and so the process and its results.' Naruto thought in wonderment.

'But I have to help Kakashi Sensei.' Naruto thought after a while.

Naruto ran and passed the two S ranked ninja very quickly. Naruto grabbed Kakashi's body just when he was sinking into Water completely and gracing the realm of Unconsciousness.

'Naruto...' before being unconscious, Kakashi saw Naruto. He wanted to tell Naruto to back off but he's too much mentally exhausted to even think rationally anymore and so he lastly became unconscious.

'Hehehe...now the Kyuubi jinchuriki came to rescue his Sensei.' While Kisame just grinned maliciously thinking he could suck more chakra if the jinchuriki would have leaked any Bijuu chakra.

Naruto clearly sensed Kisame's thought.

'This fish body has the ability to suck the chakra too.' Naruto thought in wonder. Naruto's curious mind was itching to find out Kisame's powers and abilities.

But his rational mind was telling him to flee away. And his emotional side was suggesting him to defend his Sensei and Tazuna no matter what it would cost.

Naruto glanced to his opponents and his sensei.

"What do you want?" Naruto suddenly asked to Itachi.

"We are here to kill an old man named Tazuna. He's a bridge builder" Itachi answered in monotone.

Naruto glanced over Sasuke and then again on Kakashi's unconscious form on his shoulder.

"Well, it seems that we are defeated. We won't disrupt your advance anymore." Saying that, Naruto jumped to return to his previous position where Sasuke and he were standing before.

But he was being obstructed by Kisame's Samehada's swing. Kisame just couldn't restrain himself to stimulate out Naruto and make him fight against him. And thus, Kisame thought, he would get an opportunity to suck more potent chakra.

Naruto saw Kisame coming with Samehada in high off over Kisame's head to swing through Naruto's body but Naruto was in the air and one hand was occupied by Kakashi's body. Naruto had two options. One, Taking a kunai with other hand and two, activating his Wind Armour but it would harm Kakashi's body because the wind armour is actually a semi circled sphere which is combined of many sharp rotating wind chakras generated from his body.

Aside this, it could take some time to activate. But Naruto had no time to do this.

So he brought out his Kunai and deflected the swing but his direction was changed due to Samehada's swing.

And so, Naruto landed on Zabuza's side carrying Kakashi on his shoulder.

Kisame also landed on the nearby Water surface. But Kisame didn't stand there idly. He didn't even delay to launch himself against Naruto again with his Samehada.

Naruto saw him coming and quickly dodged and moved over Sasuke's direction.

Meanwhile, Sasuke also realized that their priority was to save his comrades no matter what it would cost.

So, Sasuke also jumped and landed beside Naruto on the other side of the Water River.

"Give him to me." Sasuke told Naruto. Hearing this, Naruto widened at Sasuke's offer.

'Hmm. He made up his mind and braced the reality.' Naruto thought while sensing Sasuke's defiant resolution on the matter.

Naruto didn't say anything but delivered his body to Sasuke. Naruto did it while never relieving his eyes from Kisame's body. And Kisame was still grinning like a mad man and Naruto just shuddered reading Kisame's extent of thought.

'This man is really sinister and insanely chakra corrupted Shinobi.' Naruto thought while trying to overcome his shuddering.

"Kisame, our objective is to kill the old man but not fighting unnecessarily with some Genins." Itachi said stoically.

"Itachi! You are no fun! Lemme just taste a Lil bit of its chakra. I never have tasted its chakra." Kisame whined and then suddenly Kisame launched himself to incapacitate Naruto with his Samehada swinging at Naruto's head.

Naruto reacted quickly. He sidestepped while sitting and tried to swipe Kisame with his right leg but Kisame anticipated it coming and jumped off from the ground and stood a Lil bit back away from Naruto.

Naruto knew that if he wouldn't attack, the fish man would just come over again to kill him. So Naruto advanced towards Kisame and tried to hit Kisame with his fists and Kicks. But Kisame was always two times advance than him. Naruto gradually became frustrated to realize that Kisame was just playing around and dodging.

But Naruto recovered and backed off from Kisame while eyeing the man from afar.

"What happened kid? Got tired of fighting. I can assist you." Kisame told while mocking Naruto.

Zabuza just saw and thought, 'Foolish boy! You will just be killed.' Zabuza fetched Haku's body and shunshinned from the battle area.

"It's enough, Kisame. Let's go." Itachi told while eying Naruto and Sasuke once.

Sasuke got himself more in anger earning Itachi's uninterested look towards him.

But Sasuke knew that he couldn't defeat his accursed brother in this level of skill.

Naruto knew that he's in a great danger along with his teammates and Sensei.

'They are S ranked ninja. I couldn't afford to fight them and win. Here, my wit has to be used not brute force.' Naruto thought rationally.

'And I think, I need to inform my second clone to evacuate Tazuna's home. They need some safe place.' Naruto mentally linked with his second clone that stayed hidden around Tazuna's home.

But Naruto came to sense that it would be futile to stay here.

Naruto eyed Sasuke, "Let's go, Sasuke. We have nothing to do here."

But Naruto again was blocked by Kisame.

"Where are you going, boy?!" Kisame was smirking.

"You again! I told you that you are free to kill that old man. We don't have any fire power to put you down. So, your objective is unprotected." Naruto told while gritting his teeth in annoyance and lil bit anger.

"I see!" Itachi said in his monotone. 'But where is their third team mate?' Itachi thought.

"How many members do you have in your squad? There should be three genin not two." Itachi asked but Naruto became nervous hearing such a question.

'This is turning out bad! I have to lie.' Naruto thought.

"We were three genin. But last one was murdered!" Naruto told while managing a sad look on his face.

But Sasuke was so shocked that he just couldn't comprehend what was Naruto up to. But he knew one thing that Naruto didn't do anything without a valid reason.

So he just shut up his mouth for future revelations and explanations from Naruto.

Itachi shot a look towards Sasuke's direction to see his little brother's reaction but couldn't detect any deceit or anything specific from them.

'Something is off.' Itachi just couldn't hold the tension of the air between Naruto and Sasuke and their relative thoughts.

"I have to confirm." Saying that, Itachi looked towards Sasuke and suddenly Sasuke found himself infront of Itachi in a world of red moon.

"What is this?!" Sasuke told himself. He was angered too.

"This is my world. You are trapped into it for next three days and I'll search through your memory." Itachi saying that began his onslaught into Sasuke's memory.

Meanwhile, Naruto sensed Sasuke's chakra instability. He's in some sorts of strong genjutsu. His chakra became disoriented in an oriented pattern of the eyes of Itachi's chakra pattern.

'I have to help but this fish man is persistent to block my way. What's with him regarding me?!' Naruto wondered out in annoyance.

"What do you want?" Naruot asked in annoying voice.

"Khehehehe. . . . . . you seem impatient, Kid!" Kisame told while grinning like a mad man.

'Is he always like that.. . .. Grinning like a Silly Fish' Naruto sarcastically exclaimed in his mind.

"Well, you want me fight. OK. I'll fight." Telling this, Naruto backed off from Kisame and starting to charge up his chakra through his body.

His chakra was swirling, howling and resonating around the air and was protecting his body.

Naruto felt he was filled with chakra as he initiated his chakra mode. Bluish White potent chakra was flowing and swirling around his body and resonating with the Wind like a maelstrom.

Kisame seeing Naruto's potent chakra, became very much greedy that he excitedly showed his tongue and moving it like a greedy wolf.

Naruot just shrugged off Kisame's evil grin and dashed off against Kisame.

Kisame also got himself ready. But Naruto proved to be very much speedy and powerful. Every strike was to be defended by Kisame. It was very much flashy that Kisame couldn't dodge. And every strike had a great force. Kisame had to admit that Naruto is powerful.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was forced into coma like state and Itachi was staring towards their fight while maintaining an uninterested look in his face.

Kisame was still fighting Naruto in taijutsu battle with a kunai and samehada though he was refraining Samehada to suck up the chakra because Kisame wanted to play but soon Kisame realized that Naruto's shield wind has cutting edges of wind swirling around. This cutting wind edges were harming Samehada's the bandages and skin.

'I think I have to suck up his chakra otherwise, my samehada will be harmed.' Kisame thought. After all, Samehada was also a living being.

"Kisame, we don't have all the day. Leave him be." Itachi told while keeping Sasuke's memory in secret.

Kisame backed off and asked Itachi. "What did you find out? Did the kid lie?"

"Yes, the Kid did lie. But I know where the old man is." Itachi told in monologue.

"I think, I need to play more. After all, he lied and I think he needs punishment." Kisame told while eying Naruto and lastly grinned like a mad man.

Naruto posed a fighting stance and let himself ready for any attacks.

Suddenly Kisame ran towards Naruto with amazing speed. Naruto could never detect him if he hadn't developed his sensory skill into Master level.

Naruto dodged the first swing of Samehada. But he surprisingly noticed that his outside chakra shrouding was sucked.

'Shit! This man also can suck up chakra and actually, it seems that this guy's stuff is a living thing and has the ability to suck chakra'

Naruto summed up.

Kisame also noticed the difference. Samehada couldn't suck up the whole chakra that resonating on the body of the kid.

Kisame asked Samehada why it couldn't suck up the kid's chakra.

But Kisame was first heard a strange answer from Samehada and that was this Kid has a resistance of sort that prevented it to suck up further more.

And meanwhile, Naruto analyzed Kisame's Samehada. And he was astounded to sum up Samehada and its mechanism.

'It's a sentient fish scale that can store a huge amount of chakra in it and literally suck and eat chakra like a fish. And the suction power could enhance by its manipulator's Yin chakra and Will Power via small skull that has an intricate seal in itself to control the Sentient being.' Naruto thought while contemplating to have such a weapon in his arsenal.

"It seems that my Samehada couldn't suck your chakra fully." Kisame remarked.

"I am a human and this is just a fish. My will power is stronger than it." Naruto told.

"Kisame, you are delaying!" Itachi told.

"More three minutes, Itachi." Kisame told while again starting to grin like a mad man.

Naruto didn't have any problem with losing a lil bit chakra. So, he recharged his wind armor and dashed against Kisame.

Naruto's speed was truly formidable when he was surrounded with Wind armor.

Kisame was hard time fighting Naruto.

Naruto was dodging every swing that Samehada was done and Naruto's strike with his Kuani was also dodged.

It was like a stalemate in Taijutsu barrage with their respective weapon.

Itachi was also watching the fight.

'It seems that Konoha's Jinchuriki is really powerful and very much speedy. This kid trained his body and mind very adequately. I have to admit it.' Itachi thought.

After some more taijutsu and kuani-Samehada flash, Naruto and Kisame both backed off.

"It's a nice fighting, brat! But you know that you won't win this match. I didn't use my full power." Kisame told while still grinning.

"I know my limit. You both are S ranked ninja. I may be a challenge against an A ranked ninja but S ranks are quite far reached league for me." Naruto casually told while making a kage bunshin and then taking Kakashi's body on his shoulder. And Sasuke's body was carried by Naruto's clone.

Then they left.

**Tazuna's House:**

Naruto's clone got the order from his boss a lil time before. He was ordered to evacuate the entire members of Tazuna's family including Tazuna and Sakura too.

Sakura was sitting on a couch and contemplating on the outcome of the battle between two groups, her team and Zabuza's team. She was worried.

"Sakura!" Naruto's clone called on.

Sakura stared and then answered Naruto's call.

"What's up again?" Sakura told. She was irritated that she was to relieve from the battle area. She knew that she might be nuisance in the battle field but still, she wanted to stay there and watch what'd go on.

"I am ordered to evacuate entire Tazuna family along with you and Tazuna too." Naruto informed.

"What?!" Sakura was wondered and baffled and then realization struck in her.

'That means Kakashi sensei was defeated and Zabuza is going to come towards the house to kill Tazuna san.' Sakura thought while trembling in fear.

Naruto clone fetched Sakura's tension and fear.

"I think it's worse than Zabuza. Kakashi sensei is not a man to be defeated by Zabuza." Telling this, Naruto went upstairs to inform the family.

'Then why should we be evacuated if Kakashi sensei wasn't defeated?' Sakura wondered in her mind but didn't ask about it.

So, she went to kitchen to inform Tsunami san.

**Itachi and Kisame: **

"What did you see?" Kisame asked.

"Naruto lied." Itachi simply uttered.

"WoW! That kid really has some guts to lie before us. And I do really wondering about that Naruto brat!" Kisame told while smirking about a lil bit.

"Hmm. He has more chakra reserve than a regular S ranked Jonin. He survived your Samehada's suction abilities." Itachi remarked quietly.

Kisame grunted but didn't respond. A lil bit later, "So, where are we going?" Kisame asked.

"We are heading for Tazuna-san's home." Itachi told.

"Tsk. Do you really think you can find them? That kid has some intelligence, at least." Kisame told while feeling irritated.

"I know!" Itachi told.

"You Knew and You didn't DO anything! What the hell are you thinking, ITACHI?!" Kisame was really irritated that a mere brat could fool along with him.

"Don't be so worked up. The mission is not official. So, we are not obligated to do what we are hired. Moreover, the payment is not worth killing an old man." Itachi told in monologue.

"Tsk. Whatever..." Kisame was still irritated but didn't argue anymore and kept following Itachi.

**Clone Naruto and Tazuna's Family: **

Naruto's clone and Old Man Tazuna set up a Boat. They decided that they would go for a more secluded area to the east side of the Land of Wave.

Tazuna, his daughter Tsunami, Tsunami's son Inari, Sakura and lastly Naruto's clone rode on the boat. Naruto decided to oar the scull for sailing the boat on the river. The river was middle sized and not so huge. It went through the forest of the Land of fire and mixed with the East side of the sea whose shore was with the Land of fire.

Naruto's clone sensed that the boy named Inari was sulking on the corner of the boat.

Naruto then let it go. 'It might be for his beloved father.'

Suddenly Inari barked out, "Why are you even trying? You all just end up killed or murdered. There's no escape from death."

"May be. But who are you to scold us for trying to defend your Grandfather?" Naruto asked though there was some intensity but not so intense at all.

"Tsk." Inari didn't say anymore.

"Don't mind his babbling. Such an ungrateful brat you got, Tsunami!" Tazuna told while grumbling.

Tsunami glared to his son for misbehaviour.

The boat was sailing through the river that went through forest.

The river was not so huge. It' was rather small for a river but it got length that connected with the sea with the east side of Land of fire.

**Uchiha Itachi:**

Itachi reached at the front yard of Tazuna's home.

"They are not here. I cannot sense any fucking lives in the home." Kisame told. His anger was clearly shown through his voice that he was irritated as hell.

"That cheeky Brat!" Kisame grumbled under his gruffly tone.

Itachi didn't respond. He entered into the room and searched through every room. Kisame didn't enter.

Kisame saw Itachi getting out of the home.

"Did you find any damn living beings in there?" Kisame asked sarcastically.

"No. But I got there trail." Itachi told.

"Don't forget that I am also a tracker and can sense people." Kisame told.

"I know." Itachi told.

They left the area in a blur.

**Naruto and Sasuke:**

Naruto was running along the forest with his clone while he was thinking about the route him and Tazuna san took.

'I think Tazuna-san knows well about the east coastal area of Wave and Fire country.' Naruto was contemplating on.

'But what do I do about these two? They are both out of action!' Naruto glanced over his shoulder and then his clone's shoulder.

Naruto sensed that Kisame and Itachi were still pursuing his clone and Tazuna san.

'It seems they picked up Sakura and my clone's chakra signature. They forget to cloak it.' Naruto mused worriedly.

Naruto realized that he could not do anything in this situation. 'Is there any possibility to inform Jiji san about this unexpected condition?!' Naruto pondered.

'But how do I do it? Beside this, I think, I can do another thing.' Naruto thought.

'I think a clone of my mine can do it. Hmm.' Naruto thought out.

Naruto stopped and brought down Sasuke's body. He signed for half cross seal and produced a Powerful Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone).

"You know what to do, right?" Naruto asked the Clone. "Hai, boss!" Telling this, Naruto's powerful clone took off from the land and headed through the forest for Wave country.

**One Hour later: **

Naruto and his clone reached their boat but found his clone was engaged into a fighting stance.

'It seems my clone bought the time intelligently.' Naruto thought while grinning in mind.

Kisame noticed Naruto with his clone, Sasuke and their sensei.

"Heh! Brat! We got you again but this time we won't play because you cheated us!" Kisame told while grinning.

'He again is thinking about my chakra.' Naruto read Kisame's thought lines and sighed internally.

"Why do you act so persistent?" Naruto asked frustrated.

"It's our job to finish that old coot, brat!" Kisame told while still grinning like a mad man.

Hearing such word, Tazuna was angry but didn't respond because he knew when to respond or not.

Tazuna's daughter was looking towards these two shinobi in fear especially hearing Kisame's words and realizing Kisame's behavior.

Suddenly Naruto smiled for some reasons.

"What is the meaning of abiding by a mere merchant like Gato? His only specialty is that he is a rich merchant." Naruto asked.

"He's paying us for that." Itachi told.

"How much?" Naruto asked.

"That is no concern of you, little nosy brat. You talk too much. Itachi, I want to cut the boy's legs." Kisame asked very eagerly.

Before Itachi could reply to Kisame's permission, Naruto responded.

"What if Gato was killed or murdered or died by heart attack?"

"We will still complete the mission because there must be his second in command to pay us." Itachi answered.

Naruto grinned. "It seems you don't have to kill the old man Tazuna anymore to earn the money from Gato because, Gato was killed along with his entire followers."

"What do you mean by this, brat?" Kisame asked.

"May I assume that you used one of your clones to do the job!" Itachi asked in monotone.

'How did he know?' Naruto was astonished.

Kisame was also eying Itachi.

"Yes!" Answered a clone while carrying a briefcase.

Kisame and Itachi noticed the clone.

'This clone is advanced. It can cloak its chakra signature! I couldn't detect it was near.' KIsame thought in bewilderment.

"Take this. Here is enough money to satisfy both of you." Naruto's clone came towards them and stretched his arm to offer the briefcase.

Itachi and Kisame backed a lil bit while Kisame formed a mizu bunshin.

'They are cautious!' Naruto mused.

The mizu bunshin of Kisame was inspecting the money.

'I couldn't trace any lingering chakra in it.' The mizu bunshin thought in his mind.

"It seems okay and real. It's not a henge." This mizu bunshin told the other two.

"It's really a generous offer, Naruto kun. But we are not sure that he's dead." Itachi told. "We can't afford to cheat on our client."

"Yea... It certainly will bring bad name to our organi..." Kisame was stopped to Itachi's intervention.

"KISAME!"

Kisame realized that he told too far. They shouldn't know about them being in hidden Organization.

But Naruto caught up the word. 'It seems they are in an organization that tries to stay at hidden.' Naruto thought.

But Naruto put that aside.

"I think, my clone provide you the dead body of Gato and his second in command." Naruto told.

Naruto's clone brought out a sealing scroll and slammed his hand on it. Suddenly two puffs of smoke revealed two dead bodies.

"A storage seal!" Kisame's mizu bunshin remarked.

The mizu bunshin of Kisame went ahead to examine the body but found no fault in it.

"It seems a real dead body, Itachi-san." The mizu bunshin informed.

"Hmm. Give me the briefcase." Itachi told.

Itachi received the Briefcase. Suddenly Itachi frowned noticing something in it.

Itachi touched in the briefcase and did something.

'I think he noticed it. SHIT!' Naruto realized that no matter how hard he tried to fool this S ranked Uchiha, he always stayed cautious enough to not fall in any trap.

Naruto was annoyed and now fearing a lil bit!

"It seems that Naruto-kun again tried to deceive us." Itachi told monotonously.

"Huh..." KIsame was baffled along with his mizu bunshin.

"What is it this time?" Kisame asked Itachi. Kisame was irritated again.

Itachi ignored Kisame's question. "But I am again sparing you because this was our unofficial mission." Itachi told.

"We needed money. We got it. So, Kisame, let's leave!" Itachi told. Turning around, Itachi left with Kisame with his mizu bunshin vanishing in Kisame's body.

Tazuna was relieved along with his daughter. Inari was in great fear because he was never been around any High ranked ninja, especially around Kisame like shinobi. His Chakra was very much blood lusting and fearful to others.

Sakura also sighed.

Sakura eyed Naruto with awe. 'Naruto... he's always calm. How can he endure these two shinobi so long?!' Sakura was awestruck. She never thought Naruto would be so brilliant and powerful.

Naruto stood there for a while. Everyone was anticipating on Naruto's silence. His clones were also waiting. Naruto glanced over his clones and indicated them to be dispelled.

They were dispelled.

"So it seems that the plant thing was involved too. Troublesome!" Naruto murmured. Sakura couldn't catch up Naruto's murmuring except the "troublesome" part though.

'Why's he disturbed?' Sakura was also wondering about Naruto.

Naruto suddenly perked up and became enthusiastic.

"Well, Zabuza went away from here. He's no more in Wave country. Itachi and Kisame were fading away too. Gato was killed along with his minions. So, I think, Tazuna-san, you are free of danger for now." Naruto told while smiling.

"Let's go back to Wave again. We don't need to hide anymore!"

**Kisame and Itachi:**

"Itachi-san, what did you find in the briefcase?" Kisame asked again.

"He planted a seal into the bottom of the briefcase. The seal was a small storage seal. But it was stored with his Yin energy. I think, he used this seal and particular energy only for tracking us and our movement." Itachi explained further.

"What a brat! I have never encountered such a brat with sheer power and intelligence! He could easily fool any A-ranked Shinobi or Jounin. Who would suspect that a staorage seal could be used for tracking?" Kisame really admired the Jinchuriki of Konohagakure no sato.

"Hmm. But he modified the storage seal with an energy sealing radar that only receives and sends yin energy to be tracked only by Naruto. I have never thought about it before but I was able to pinpoint the seal for the secondary radar seal that was emitting a very thin amount of yin energy. I removed and then destroyed the seals. So we are out of his tracking tricks." Itachi only explained more.

'Naruto-kun is a brilliant shinobi just like his father. He's an admirable genin.' Itachi smiled a little but then grimaced on thinking about Sasuke.

'Sasuke was not enough strong but at least, he learned when to attack and when not' Itachi thought in his mind.

Kisame only grunted in annoyance to know about the such a modification.

**Tazuna's Home:**

Naruto and Sakura were sitting on the couch. Kakashi and Sasuke were bedded in one room.

They were still sleeping.

Naruto was pondering on the seal he used on the briefcase.

**Flashback:**

_Naruto was used to seal from the very beginning of his academy life._

_When they were first in the academy they were introduced with different types of Techniques._

_Those were Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Shuriken jutsu, Bojutsu, Kenjutsu and lastly Fuinjutsu._

_Those lessons were theoretical and just introduction for knowing what those jutsu could do generally._

_But Naruto's childinsh mind was enchanted by the little introduction of Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu._

_To him, Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu were always awesome jutsu._

_From then, Naruto tried to learn Fuinjutsu. He was later taught the basic of sealing tag from Iruka._

_His first assignment was to create a sealing tag that could explode. He later was able to do it by integrating some over loaded chakra in it._

_He triggered the storages opening brace by the Ram sealing sign._

_The opening brace was then opened and a gust of pressurized Chakra let out and spread everywhere destroying everything around it within 6 meter radius circle._

_Iruka was astounded to watch such a work. He never thought that a third year academic student could create such a tag bomb. _

"_What did you use, Naruto? You didn't use any fire to burst the bomb tag." Iruka asked frantically._

"_I just used my chakra. I filled the storage of the seal with my chakra with enough pressure and opened the opening brace with ram sealing sign. Then the pressurized chakra was burst out and damaged the surroundings." Naruto told as if it was nothing. Iruka couldn't find anything to respond. _

'_How did he manage such amount of chakra? From where did he collect so much amount of chakra to fill the storage seal with heavy pressure?' Iruka wondered in his mind. _

_Then Iruka smiled and ruffled little Naruto. "You are a very good student, Naruto." _

_To Naruto, It was a great accomplishment to be acknowledged by his academy's sensei._

"_Hai, I am good indeed! I will be acknowledged and the best Hokage ever!" Naruto exclaimed in enthusiasm._

**Flashback Ends.**

From then, Naruto never stop learning new tactics of sealing art. He often tried to think of new sealing array and played with simple sealing array like storage seals and Tag bombs. To him, spending chakra was nothing.

So, experimenting on simple sealing array was nothing to him. Thus, he was able to create some useful seals with simple array sets that could be used for various circumstances. The seal that he used in the briefcase was also created his last year of Academy time.

'Itachi cannot be fooled like that! He's said to be very prodigal shinobi from his childhood. I think, he was able to sense the tiniest leak of yin energy from the seal. That's why I was caught in red hand.' Naruto was thinking. 'And Kisame's weapon! That was a fine thing to experiment on at later time! My priority is now Sasuke and Kakashi sensei.' Naruto thought.

'I need Sakura to prove my theory. If it works perfectly, I will be a great help in medical ninjutsu.' Naruto thought.

Naruto then glanced towards Sakura and noticed Sakura was eying him intently but she was embarrassed when she was caught up with Naruto's ocean blue eyes.

Naruto just inwardly smirked. 'I think he was pondering about me and my abilities that precede her expectation.'

"Sakura, I am in need of your help. What do you think about it?" Naruto asked waving his hand in front of Sakura.

"O-okay" Sakura stuttered for being caught up in eyes.

Naruto stood up from the couch and went straight up to the first floor from the ground floor.

There was Kakashi and Sasuke lying on the two separated beds in one room.

Naruto and Sakura entered into the room.

Naruto sat by Kakashi's lying form and touched his forehead. He channeled the tiniest amount of chakra through his palm. Being a jounin, Kakashi developed broader chakra pathways. So, Naruto's tiniest chakra didn't harmed Kakashi's pathway. Naruto then meditated while sitting. He was trying to fetch the lingering Itachi's yin energy in Kakashi's pathways so that Itachi's yin energy could no more haunt Kakashi into his coma like state.

Soon, Naruto found the yin energy that was commanding Kakashi's fragile yin energy to follow and remain in trance like state thus preventing Kakashi to set his mind in one piece and to become conscious.

'Itachi is really powerful. He could even subdue Kakashi sensei's yin energy. Furthermore, Kakashi sensei's yin energy has some lingering Uchiha yin energy. It seems that a true blooded uchiha's spirit is very strong and powerful comparison to other shinobi.' Naruto deduced in wonderment about the Uchiha's power.

Naruto opened his eyes. "He will be okay, I think." Naruto told in confirmation of Sakura's worried eyes.

"Let's see what Sasuke was facing." Naruto told.

"Hm." Sakura meekly responded. Sakura somehow found herself very much useless in front of Naruto. 'He was doing everything for the team member. I am a useless.' Sakura was sulking in her mind.

Naruto caught up to Sakura's remorseful mind.

'She is upset!' Naruto thought. Naruto felt something that he couldn't describe. He felt as if he should console her. He should tell her that she shouldn't be worried about her improvement. He will protect her no matter what. 'It seems I still am affected in love of mine towards her. I thought I could resign my emotion about love or crush on Sakura. But alas! I am still feeling these weird senses again.' Naruto sighed in his mind.

Naruto shook off the feeling and glanced towards Sakura.

"Sakura, this time, I will need your assistance. From what I know of you that you hold a very astounding skill in chakra control. So, I am providing you some Yin chakra and you have to accumulate and flow that chakra in Sasuke's chakra pathways. I could not do it because I might not able to channel adequate amount of chakra in his pathways. And if I cannot then his chakra pathways might get exploded. I think, we all don't want that, do we?" Naruto told Naruto while leveling his face towards Sakura's face. Sakura felt intense pressure of ocean blue eyes piercing her eyes and soul. Sakura gulped about this chakra channeling stuff.

'He's requesting me to help in chakra control. Can I do it?!' Sakura was tensing. But her inner self was boating to show off their power but she knew better that it might be difficult for her.

"No, we d-don't want that, of course, N-Naruto." Sakura again stuttered. 'What the hell is going on with me!' Sakkura scolded herself for behaving towards Naruto like a child in front of her angry daddy.

"But how can I be of sure to where I should channel your yin chakra?" Sakura gathered encourage and asked Naruto without any stuttering.

"You will touch me and will try to find my chakra signature in my body through your palm as the medium of our connection." Naruto told. Telling this, Naruto fetched Sakura's right hand and placed it on his hand. Naruto closed his eyes. Sakura seeing Naruto closing also closed hers.

Sakura did what she was instructed. Soon she felt something in her and found in his mind that Naruto was standing there.

"You are in my mind!" Sakura exclaimed in wonder and bewilderment.

"Yes. I will introduce you to Sasuke and our gate-way."

Naruto led her to a place via some concentration and she found herself in front of a giant Gate.

"What is this?" Sakura asked. "Now I am entering into your deeper psyche"

Telling this, the Naruto who was standing in front of Sakura just blened in Sakura's belly.

Sakukra yelped at this.

'Don't panick! I am in your deeper psyche. Now enter into the gate.' Naruto's yin form told Sakura.

"Hai" Sakura responded.

"You don't have to shout. What you want to tell just murmur in your mind. I can hear you from within your mind." Naruto told.

'H-Haai.'

'Hmm. No need to stutter, just work confidently' Naruto just responded while radiating positive emotion in Sakura's deeper psyche to strengthen herself because Sakura was already in frightened state because of him and entering into a strange area. Furthermore, Sasuke's mind is still a dark one!

**_0000000000_**

**So I end here.**

**If you are reading this, then, thank you for reading the entire chapter. And Please, give me some feedback or review on the chapter or any grammatical faults or vocabulary faults because English is not my prime language. **

**I will be happy to receive some positive or criticized review with good construction. ;-) hehehe**

**Whatever, The chapter ends here so, good bye and wait for next chappy or you can read my another one 'Child of prophesy'. **

**BYE :) **


End file.
